


Fourplay

by afterandalasia



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Hofferson-centric, Bisexual Astrid Hofferson, Blindfolds, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Elsa/Merida (Disney), Established Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, Foursome – F/F/F/M, Humor, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Partner Swapping, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and by that I mean the sex is Astrid-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Astrid can't say that this is exactly what she expected Hiccup to do for her birthday, but she's certainly not going to complain.





	Fourplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts), [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashleybenlove).



> Believe it or not, this was all inspired by a typo in a tag. I found the tag "fourplay", presumed it was a pun, and was :( when it turned out not to be. So I resolved to write my second foursome fic ever, but this one got very out of hand even compared to my usual fic. It's just 25k of porn, I don't even pretend to have a plot for this one.
> 
> Dedicated to lumelle for choosing the characters, and to ashleybenlove for betaing and coaxing me through the process as she does with so much of my HTTYD fic.
> 
> ( _So_ not related to my main Frozen/HTTYD fic series!)

 

When Astrid walked into her bedroom to find her husband in bed with two beautiful, naked women, she knew exactly who to blame.

“All right,” she said, folding her arms. “Which one of them put you up to this? There's no way _you_ masterminded it.”

“Hey!” said Hiccup.

It was Elsa who started laughing first. She rolled onto her back, from what Astrid suspected had been supposed to be a sultry position draped across Hiccup’s side, while Merida snorted and sat up.

“Ah, what gave you that idea?” Merida said. She punched Hiccup in the leg. “Was it the fact that he’s blushing fit to match my hair? Or the fact that he couldn’t keep a straight face?”

“You said to look seductive!” Hiccup protested. “What is seductive even supposed to mean?”

“Well, it might have done better if you didn’t look scared your wife was going emasculate you,” said Elsa sweetly, propping herself up on one elbow.

Hiccup gestured with his hands, looking around in vague annoyance. “What is this supposed to be, sex or you three mocking me?”

“To be honest, I’m enjoying watching the latter just at the moment,” said Astrid. Hiccup tried to frown at her, but with his hair ruffled and a blush extending midway down his chest it was difficult to take him at all seriously. She undid her cape and pauldrons with quick, experienced fingers, and dropped them to the floor as she wandered towards the bed. She smirked to Merida. “Did he have any real role in the decision process, or did you just pin him down while Elsa took his leathers off?”

With an exaggerated sigh, Hiccup folded his arms and looked off into the distance. Or, at least, at the wall. Astrid set about pulling off her boots.

“Well, I did suggest that option,” said Merida. “But Elsa said it would be more polite to give him a little warning first.”

Elsa rubbed Hiccup’s upper arm. “He _did_ arrange it so that the treaty signing would be around your birthday.” Her tone was sweet, and Hiccup gave her an unimpressed look.

“Thank you for those impressively patronising words.”

Elsa giggled, as Hiccup tried to keep up his offended air but completely failed and ended up looking pointedly back at the wall again. Merida scooted over to the edge of the bed, grabbed Astrid by the belt, and set about pulling her skirt down over her hips.

“No preamble, then?” said Astrid, undoing her armwraps.

“I’ll preamble all you want,” Merida replied, “but not while you’re wearing _spikes_.”

Collecting herself, Elsa rolled onto her hands and knees, crawled straight over Hiccup’s legs, and ran her hands around Astrid’s waist. Her touch was just cool enough to make the muscles of Astrid’s stomach tighten, and her smile had a hungry edge to it. She ran her fingers just beneath the edge of Astrid’s top, tracing over skin, as Merida’s hands skimmed over Astrid’s thighs.

Hiccup lay back, clasping his hands behind his head, and finally deigned to look on. There was a definite hint of smugness there, as Merida pressed a kiss to the curve of Astrid’s hipbone and Elsa set about peeling Astrid’s top upwards.

“You’re pleased with yourself for organising this, aren’t you?” she said. “Not going to help them out?”

“No, I think I’m just going to let someone else do the work for once.” Hiccup’s blush was finally fading, although Astrid could still see the traces of it across his chest and shoulders. She intended to tease him further, but it was abruptly hard to concentrate as Elsa licked the muscles of her abdomen and Merida began to rub through the crotch of her leggings.

Elsa pushed up Astrid’s top and wrap, and Astrid had just enough time to register an impish smile before her top was in front of her face and her arms were being tugged upwards. She started protesting, but Merida and Hiccup were both laughing, and least one pair of hands was still pulling her top upwards, and a cold tongue ran over her nipple. Astrid gasped, and the hand between her thighs rubbed more insistently at her damp crotch, as Elsa sucked and licked her nipple to hardness.

“Gods,” she breathed. Elsa’s other hand stroked the small of her back, but when she arched away from the chill it only served to press her more firmly into Merida’s insistent touch. She tried to squirm upwards out of her top, but her arms were trapped and all that she could do was huff vaguely.

More warm hands stroked over her waist and hips, Elsa scraped her teeth over her nipple, then abruptly pulled away again. Astrid wasn’t sure whether she dared ask what they had planned or not, but then her top was pulled off altogether and she was left with flushed cheeks, hair sticking to her lips, and Hiccup kneeling up right in front of her, eye-to-eye.

“Happy birthday,” he said, softly, and before she could do more than smile swept her into a kiss.

They might have made a clumsy pair, once, but these days they knew each other, and Hiccup knew just how to send thrills down her spine. He threw her top aside, and one of his hands wound into her hair as the other stroked… well, _somewhere_ , she was not wholly sure whose hand was whose on her waist, her ribs, her crotch. His tongue searched her mouth, and she allowed him, breathing in the touches across her body and the sweet taste of his lips.

Elsa’s cold mouth pressed against the back of her upper arm, and Astrid gasped against Hiccup’s lips, drawing back as cold fingers trailed over her breast and toyed at her nipple. Astrid looked round as Elsa’s lips trailed upwards, until with mischief in her eyes Elsa drew level with Astrid again.

“I swear your hands aren’t usually that cold,” Astrid said, finding herself panting.

Elsa smirked. “I _can_ control it. Too cold?”

“Just surprising,” said Astrid. Her eyes trailed down to Elsa’s lips, parted, shining pink, as chill fingers continued to tease at her nipple. Elsa licked the curve of Astrid’s shoulder, letting her tongue linger, just in time for Merida to give a particularly pointed rub at Astrid’s clit through her leggings. Gods, the pair of them could work together. Astrid caught her breath, gaze still caught on Elsa’s plush lips. “Can I…”

“Kiss me?” Elsa’s other hand trailed down her spine, smile not wavering. “Do what you want,” she purred, “we’re all adult enough to stop you if you do something we _don’t_ want.”

Astrid lunged in to kiss her, before the urge passed. Elsa made a muffled sound of surprise, but kissed back, tongue slender and playful and never quite allowing herself to be caught. Astrid’s eyes fluttered closed and she wondered if it was magic that she was tasting on Elsa’s lips, or whether that was just Elsa herself, a chill sweetness that tingled on her tongue. Another mouth, hot and wet, landed on her jugular, and she moaned against Elsa’s mouth just in time for Elsa to nip her lower lip.

Even so, she did not miss the sly fingers curling around her leggings and underwear both, peeling them down over her hips. She drew away, ready to make some teasing comment, just in time for Merida and Hiccup to grab one of her arms each and carry her onto her back on the bed. Elsa ducked under their arms and managed to dodge Astrid’s flailing limbs, before stripping her of what remained of her clothes in one fast, confident move, and tossing them aside.

Astrid tried to glare, pinned to the bed with Merida on one side and Hiccup on the other, Elsa standing confident and nude at the side of the bed for a moment before climbing back over Astrid’s body and crawling to sit astride her lap. But it was hard when they were all looking so pleased with themselves and adoring, and harder still when Hiccup raised her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist, and she could not help looking at him.

His eyes shone. “You are so beautiful,” he said, half against her wrist.

“Having fun watching me kiss another woman?” she teased.

But Hiccup’s gaze remained more loving than lustful. “It’s been a while since I got to see how you look when you’re kissing someone,” he said. His lips trailed over the heel of her hand, tongue tracing to the tip of her thumb. Heat pooled in her groin, not at all hindered by the weight of Elsa straddling her, fingertips running over the lines of her hips. “You _glow_.”

“Romantic,” said Merida, wickedly, “for the man who’s got two other women in his bed.”

Hiccup tried to look put-out and suppress his smile, but Astrid made no such attempt. Laughing, she ran her thumb over Hiccup’s lip, then as a test tugged with her other arm. Unlike Hiccup, Merida seemed to be taking it seriously, and tightened her grip to make sure that Astrid could not wriggle free.

“So,” Astrid said, “what have you terrible lot got planned for me, then?”

“Hmm.” Elsa ran her hands up Astrid’s body, leaning forward to bend down over her. Her breasts pressed together, and Astrid could not help feeling the urge to bury herself in them. She almost pushed it aside, before realising how absurd that was given the circumstances. “Well, we made sure to bring some ideas,” she said, “but it _is_ your birthday.” Her breasts just brushed against Astrid’s, and Astrid squirmed to try and press against her but Elsa tightened the hold of her thighs. “And the birthday girl really _should_ get whatever she wants.”

“Whatever I want?”

Elsa leant closer, almost close enough to kiss, but when Astrid reached forward she moved her lips tantalisingly out of reach again. Astrid laid her head down, and Elsa followed, but even when she reached up quickly she could not catch those smiling lips. Hiccup was sucking on her thumb, flicking his tongue against the tip in a way that sent jolts straight to her cunt. She knew what else he could do with that tongue.

“Well, then,” said Astrid, drawing the words out. Elsa sat up again, though Astrid suspected that her arms were deliberately still placed to press her breasts together. Astrid let her eyes trailed over each of the three of them in turn. “I think one of you had best get on your back, so _I_ can take the opportunity to eat some pussy for a change.”

She wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or gratified by how astonished all three of them looked, but ended up laughing.

“Are you sure?” said Merida, apparently recovering first. “We figured it’d be _you_ getting the enjoyment out of this…”

Astrid rolled her eyes, and flicked Hiccup’s nose with her fingers. “If I want a mouth on my pussy, I can get it whenever I fancy. A chance to get _my_ mouth on someone _else’s_ pussy, now that’s more of an opportunity…”

Before Merida could manage to get beyond amusement, Elsa leaned over and pushed the fountain of her hair aside to whisper something in her ear. Immediately, a wicked grin spread on Merida’s lips, and she drummed her fingers on Astrid’s arm. Astrid shot Hiccup a look.

“No,” he said simply. “I have absolutely no idea.”

Elsa slid down her body, but when Astrid went to move her hips cool hands landed on them and pinned them firmly to the bed. Astrid looked at her quizzically, but Elsa’s smile revealed nothing, and then Merida leant down and enveloped her in hair and in a kiss.

It was brash, fierce, her teeth scraping against Astrid’s lips and her tongue not so much requesting entry as demanding it. Distantly, Astrid felt Hiccup’s mouth brush against her arm, and fingers stroking delicately up and down her thighs, but it was hard to notice much at all beyond the _onslaught_ that was Merida. Merida’s hand cupped her jaw, as she still pinned Astrid down with the weight of her body; her tongue was forceful, lips firm, kiss devouring and seeming to draw the very breath from Astrid’s lungs.

When she finally pulled away, Astrid gasped for breath, and nearly got a mouthful of hair for her trouble. “ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed.

Merida grinned, and did not even have to say a word.

“Now,” Elsa said, in not far off the same tone in which she addressed a room of dignitaries, “I am aware that you suggested one of _us_ get onto our back, but I’m quite sure that you’ll find Merida has some other skills in her repertoire.”

Frowning, Astrid opened her mouth to ask exactly what Elsa might mean by that, or at least to point out that they _had_ said she should get her way for the night, when Merida straddled her in one smooth motion and Astrid was left not so much face-to-face as face-to-cunt.

She shut her mouth again, though not swiftly enough to miss Merida’s laughter. Even Hiccup joined in, and she swatted at him without being able to see where he was. He dropped her arm, dodged out of her reach, and she was left without much frame of reference at all but Elsa kneeling between her thighs, and Merida filling her vision. She could see the lean lines of her muscle in Merida’s thighs, the wild red curls flowered across her mound and uppermost thighs, the glistening wet folds of her cunt beneath.

“Don’t worry,” Elsa continued, her voice sliding effortlessly from regal to filthy, “she’s _very_ good at it.”

Astrid felt her cheeks grow hot, but at the same time the warmth between her thighs ignited and she felt herself growing wet at the mental image of Merida pinning Elsa down like this, of Elsa’s tongue buried in Merida’s cunt. Smirking, Merida ran her hand through Astrid’s hair, with just a teasing suggestion of holding her in place, and Astrid’s breath caught in her throat.

“You said it was some pussy you were wanting,” said Merida. “Don’t worry;” with her other arm, she bought one of Astrid’s hands up to grasp her thigh, and Astrid immediately copied it with the other; “I don’t ride that hard.”

“Was this one of those ideas you brought?” said Astrid. She squeezed Merida’s thigh, ran a hand up to cup her ass instead. “Or was it more spontaneous?”

Merida winked. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping to see you in this position.”

Astrid was quite sure that she made a fine foolish sight indeed, pinned to the bed and with her lips already slick from the mouths of all three of them. Without a better retort, she slapped Merida’s thigh to muffled laughter from somewhere beyond them, and tugged downwards before Merida could be the one to initiate the contact.

With a surprised laugh, Merida allowed her cunt to be pulled down to Astrid’s mouth. She was already wet, warm on Astrid’s tongue, and within an instant Astrid knew that half of her face must have been wet with Merida’s arousal, smeared with the taste of her.

It might not have been the first time that Astrid had been able to get her mouth on a woman’s cunt, but it had been a while. She savoured the taste, drawing her tongue along the length of the folds before licking at Merida’s clit to hear her gasp. It would have taken nothing more than parting her lips, as Merida began to rock her hips gently in place, but she buried her tongue in Merida’s cunt and was rewarded with a moan.

She traced along Merida’s folds, then let her tongue delve between, searching out Merida’s entrance and toying around it. Merida’s clit rubbed irregularly against the tip of her nose, and not only was the salt-skin taste on Astrid’s lips but in her breath as well, surrounding her and making her legs shake as she only found herself growing wetter. She thrust with her tongue, and Merida gasped and bucked her hips again, the hand sliding against Astrid’s hair becoming a true grip and coaxing her onwards.

“That’s – _fuck_ –” Merida’s muscles quivered as Astrid moved her mouth abruptly upwards again, sucking on Merida’s hard, swollen clit. A breathless laugh escaped her. “I was going to say yer not bad, but I can’t even…”

Her words trailed into a groan as Astrid licked the length of her again with a firm, flat tongue, ending with a flick to her clit. Her thighs tightened, and Astrid allowed herself a smirk at the thought of Merida coming undone above her.

She yelped in surprise as a cool mouth pressed to the inside of one thigh, hands pressing her legs wide apart. It gave way to a look of confusion, and she even tried to peer downwards as a hot kiss brushed the other side, and cool fingers parted the folds of her own cunt for an undeniably warm mouth to fasten over her clit and suck, hard, in just the way to make her toes curl.

“What the Thor are you–” she began, but broke off as she heard Elsa giggle. Within seconds, Hiccup was gone as well, both of them laughing as they both lapped at her skin with shaking mouths.

Merida twisted, presumably looking over her shoulder. “Ack, the pair of you,” she said, to only more laughter from between Astrid’s thighs.

Two tongues brushed over her skin, then flicked at either side of her clit in the same moment, and Astrid choked on a gasp as arousal shot through her. She could feel the difference, Elsa’s tongue tingling cold and then Hiccup’s mouth almost uncomfortably hot after it, chasing each other across her skin. She closed her eyes, hips rolling, as shoulders brushed her thighs and another outburst of giggling made Hiccup’s mouth burr against her entrance where he mouthed at her, until Merida tweaked her hair pointedly.

“Think of it as… multitasking,” said Elsa, her lips brushing against Astrid’s skin even as she spoke.

“And keeping them occupied,” Merida added. “What do you say, Elsa? Wouldja make a race of it?”

Elsa nipped at Astrid’s inner thigh. “If the birthday girl wishes,” she said.

It was a little hard to think when Hiccup’s tongue was flirting at her entrance, the faintest feel of his stubble against her sensitive skin. Then Elsa’s cold mouth closed over her clit again, and she almost whimpered at the sensations curling through her. She rocked her hips up into Hiccup’s face, and was just thinking of speaking when Merida tightened her thighs pointedly and Astrid remembered what she had been intending to do.

She clenched her hands on Merida’s thighs and reached back into her. It was harder to think clearly, and her mouth chased over Merida’s cunt almost aimlessly, tracing her folds and sucking at her clit, brushing her teeth over the outermost parts of her. Merida groaned and rolled her hips against Astrid’s waiting mouth, grinding down against her almost uncomfortably. She breathed curses, the hand in Astrid’s hair tightening again but feeling more like clinging than leading, and the rocking of her hips began to grow faster as Astrid worked her tongue in something approaching rhythm with the mouths on her own cunt, the teasing hot and cold chasing across her skin and faint moans of appreciation rippling against her. In turn, Astrid moaned and gasped against Merida’s cunt, lapped up the taste of her, then as Merida’s thrusts grew more forceful she shifted her mouth to her clit and worked her tongue furiously.

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Merida, sharply, then moaned as the tremors of her orgasm ran through her. Astrid felt the hot rush across her face, the clenching of muscles against her tongue, as Merida ground shamelessly against her. It was as enveloping as her kiss had ever been, and Astrid’s own cunt rippled with tight arousal.

It must have been Hiccup that felt it. His mouth left her for a breath, then it was his lips against her clit and Elsa’s tongue against her entrance, piercing bright and cold inside her, and the tight-wound springs inside her seemed to snap loose. Orgasm crashed down through her, rushing like a wave down each limb, pulsing again and again in her cunt as Hiccup pushed her through the waves. Astrid knew that she moaned, though the sound was muffled in Merida, drawn out and long as pleasure thrust through her until she squirmed against the touches that were so much, and almost too much.

She fell back, panting, loose and soft against the sheets. Hiccup drew back first, then Elsa, and while Astrid was still slowly blinking back to clarity Merida moved from astride her, exposing her to the air again. Her wet lips felt strangely cool, and the thought made her grin absurdly to herself.

A body slid along hers, and she looked round in time for Elsa to sweep her into another kiss. This time, their mouths slipped against each other, the taste of Merida still caught between them, and Elsa gave a soft moan and arched her body against Astrid’s.

“You’d not believe her,” said Merida, from somewhere beside them. Elsa stroked Astrid’s cheek, kissed her lips, the corner of her mouth, the underside of her throat.

Idly, Astrid made a rude gesture in the direction of Merida’s voice, and Merida and Hiccup both laughed. She still felt almost like shivering in the wake of the climax, her skin sensitive, and she could feel each touch of Elsa against her, breasts against her arm and legs brushing against her legs. Another, softer, groan escaped her as Elsa ground against her side, wet arousal against her tingling skin.

“I can tell,” Astrid said, “that I’m going to struggle keeping up with the _three_ of you…”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll manage it,” said Hiccup, voice fond but teasing. She opened her eyes to look at him, his cheeks flushed and hair ruffled but mouth apparently wiped clean, sitting casually beside her.

Merida chuckled. “What, does she outlast you?”

Astrid laughed, and Hiccup spluttered indignantly. Giggling as well, Elsa relented in her assault on Astrid’s neck to simply curl beside her instead, propping herself up on one elbow. One hand still trailed against Astrid’s chest and stomach, a butterfly-light cold touch. “She’s bloody insatiable,” Hiccup finally managed, with a wag of his finger in Astrid’s direction.

“Pssh.” Astrid sat up, strength returning properly to her languid limbs, to better face them. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“And let me guess,” said Elsa. Her voice was filthy-soft again, almost a purr, as she shifted her hand to stroke Astrid’s inner thigh. “ _You’re_ the one who ends up having to please yourself from time to time.”

Astrid grinned. “I’ve yet to hear him complain about seeing that, either.”

It cracked the sultry smile on Elsa’s lips, and she laughed completely. She rolled onto her front, shoulders shaking, and Astrid felt her cheeks growing hot but knew that Hiccup was blushing far, far more than she. She had to admit that Hiccup was good-natured about her rather voracious appetite in the bedroom, whether it was using his hand or whispering sweetly filthy encouragement as she used her own. They’d invited a third person to their bed before, but she had to admit that she was surprised that four of them were even able to fit. If they got through the night without someone falling off the bed, it would be a birthday gift unto itself.

“So,” said Astrid. She glanced pointedly from Merida’s slick thighs, to Hiccup’s hard cock, to Elsa’s round buttocks where she lay almost primly on her front. The last of those did make it a little hard to be consistent. “Whatever I want, hmm? Or would you rather break out one of your plans?”

“Whatever you want,” Elsa echoed. As Astrid looked at her, she ran her tongue across her lower lip, leaving it shining. “Do you have any… favourites?”

“Everything?” suggested Hiccup, before Astrid could manage a reply.

Astrid poked his thigh with her foot, still too softened by climax to lunge across and punch his arm as she usually would. Elsa’s giggle was infectious, though, and her teasing-light fingers on Astrid’s thigh were not exactly hurting either. “Well, I _could_ go with my favourites,” Astrid replied, “or I could take a few opportunities that I wouldn’t usually get…”

“Well, I can’t object to those so far,” said Merida.

The hardness of Hiccup’s cock made it plenty clear that he had been enjoying the view of his wife with two other women in their bed, but his eyes did not leave her and she knew from experience that it could be hard to get his attention anywhere other than her. She smirked, and caught the troubled flicker in his eyes. “You said that you liked the way I looked when I kissed someone,” she said. “It occurs to me that it’s been a while since I saw anyone else’s lips on you…”

It was little surprise that it was Merida who rolled onto her knees to advance on Hiccup, a wicked smile on her lips. Astrid could not remember quite how the first conversation between them had arisen – save that, she thought, there had been quite a lot of mead involved – for Merida to say that she, like Astrid, had no real preference between men and women, and that either or both went well with her. Hiccup’s interest was mostly in women, or to be more precise was mostly in _Astrid_ , while Elsa’s preferences were more firmly for the fairer sex.

Hiccup’s eyes went wide, and for a moment it made him look young again, the same shock in his eyes that had been there the first time that Astrid had slipped her hand beneath his belt. He took another glance at Astrid, as if asking permission, and she made sure to let her smile soften and hoped it would be clear that she was only encouraging, not ordering.

With Merida’s hair, it was a little hard to see when she actually kissed him. Hiccup caught a handful of her hair and pressed it back, and when Astrid heard Merida moan it sent another jolt straight to her cunt. She shifted, and Elsa’s hand slipped higher in response, to the damp sensitive skin of her uppermost thighs but without ever quite touching her sex.

When Merida pulled away, Hiccup was panting for breath, cock twitching in his lap with each gasp. Merida looked impressed.

“Well, I can see why yer wife’s such a fan of your tongue,” she said. “If you’re as good below the waist as above, I’m amazed she lets yer face dry.”

Hiccup blushed all over again at the words, and Astrid chuckled, feeling at the same time a warm pride suffusing through her chest. Almost all of their experience had been with each other, learning by trial and occasionally embarrassing or uncomfortable error. But after years of such, she knew that Hiccup was good with his tongue, and his cock as well for that matter, and there was something pleasing about hearing someone else come to the same conclusion.

“Speaking of tongues,” said Astrid, “Merida, how would you feel about putting yours to use elsewhere on Hiccup?”

From the grin on Merida’s face, she knew exactly what Astrid meant, and had not the least objection to it. Neither did Elsa, now just letting the tips of her fingers touch the wet folds of Astrid’s pussy. It was Hiccup who looked the most shocked, mouth opening and closing rapidly without any sound coming out, and as endearing as it was Astrid did pull back a second and tilt her head.

“Only if you want,” she said. “I was just wondering what you looked like. Can’t exactly see when I’m down there,” she added, with a little more wickedness to her voice. “It might be my birthday, but I’d fancy seeing the rest of you enjoy yourselves as well.”

Hiccup swallowed, still blushing, but with arousal glowing in his eyes. He nodded, apparently wordless. Merida scraped her hair back into something approaching a ponytail, held it in place with one hand, and used the other to guide Hiccup’s hand to it.

“Are you…” Hiccup said.

“It’s not like there’ll be much to see with that in the way,” replied Merida. Once Hiccup had her hair held back, she guided his other hand up there as well, and shifted to insinuate herself between his legs where he sat. Hiccup still looked overwhelmed, turned on, his cock so hard that it was twitching towards his stomach and already beading with pre-come. “Besides;” she winked. “It gives you something to hold on to.”

Elsa gave a knowing laugh, making Hiccup blush harder, and pulled herself upwards to kneel beside Astrid. Before anyone could say anything else, however, Merida dipped her head to Hiccup’s cock, and barely had she wrapped her mouth around it when he made a choking sound and gripped more tightly at her hair.

“She learnt from a lad in Cardonagh,” purred Elsa by way of explanation. Merida’s eyes were closed, and Astrid could see the hollowing of her cheeks as she rocked her lips back and forth over Hiccup’s cock. “Caught him in Macintosh’s bed; never seen a man cry from the touch of a tongue before. I’ve benefitted from her tongue myself, but I can only imagine that he’ll get more from it…”

Hiccup had to use one hand to prop himself up as Merida moaned against his cock. She slid her mouth deep over him, wrapping around his length as a groan escaped him in turn, taking the whole length of him into her. There were plenty of times that Astrid had been glad of the size of Hiccup’s cock, just right to fit into her hand and just the right length to fill her without being uncomfortably long, and she found herself grateful again as she saw Merida take in all of him, his hips lifting as if trying to thrust into her mouth still.

“Gods above…” Hiccup breathed. Merida drew back just a couple of inches, sliding her hand around his balls and doing _something_ that made him buck against her. “Oh, gods, how is this even legal…”

His lips were slack and shining, eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy, and Astrid drank in the look on his face and the cracks in his voice, the way that his chest moved when he heaved for breath and the sight of Merida’s lips wrapped flush-red around his cock. She slid her hand down between her own thighs, where her cunt was starting to rouse and yearn again, and slipped fingers over her slick folds as Merida drew back, releasing Hiccup’s cock entirely then delicately playing her tongue right over the tip of it.

Another hand slid alongside hers, as Elsa crawled over. Her breasts brushed against Astrid’s arm. “I can be of some help with that, you know,” she said.

Astrid glanced over Elsa, her stretches of smooth pale skin, breasts full and soft, the coy way that the curls of her between her legs were still ice-white and less intrusive on the lines of her form. “I’ve got a better idea,” Astrid said.

She grabbed Elsa about the waist, pulling her round to straddle one of Astrid’s thighs. The wet heat of Elsa’s pussy against her skin was a pleasant almost-surprise; the rest of Elsa had been cool to the touch, but she had said that she could control it and Astrid suspected that it had all been part of their game, the extra novelty and difference. Elsa gasped, and Astrid swept in to kiss her once more, savouring the sweet softness of her lips. This time, she had caught her by surprise, and rather than the darting moves all that Elsa could do was take the kiss, Astrid’s tongue pressing into her mouth as Astrid’s hands held and rocked her hips.

Elsa sighed, and melted into her, slipping one arm around Astrid’s neck and rocking her hips. She was already so wet, so ready, and Astrid remembered the taste of Merida’s cunt and wondered just how different Elsa would taste.

Before she could follow through on the thought, though, Elsa’s other hand trailed down her body to tease at her entrance. Elsa ran her fingers through the curls of hair at Astrid’s cunt, fleeting touches against the skin, making little sweet noises in her throat that Astrid drank in.

“Tell me,” breathed Astrid, finally drawing away. She caught Elsa’s eye for a moment, pupils large and eyes dark with arousal, before leaning in to where she could whisper into Elsa’s ear and watch Merida’s work at the same time. Hiccup shuddered, his eyes closed, as Merida ran her tongue along the underside of his cock then did something, quick-tongued, that drew an unintelligible sound from him. “What were you planning to do with me?”

Elsa’s breath was soft against her ear, each heave of her chest almost a pant and pushing her breasts into Astrid’s own. As she rode on Astrid’s thigh, her fingers finally slid home, parting Astrid’s slit and rubbing right along from clit to entrance.

“We were thinking of tying you to the bed,” Elsa breathed. Her right hand tightened on Astrid’s shoulder, holding herself upright and leaving Astrid’s hands free to roam along the smooth lines of her back. “See who could make you come first–” she licked Astrid’s earlobe “–or most–” a scrape of her teeth “–or _hardest_.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” Astrid replied. Elsa laughed, knowing and breathless, as she slipped two fingers inside Astrid and ground the heel of her hand to Astrid’s clit.

Merida moaned, long and low, head bobbing against Hiccup’s cock. He muttered something, the words lost on his own lips, thighs trembling as Merida wrapped a hand around his shaft and applied her mouth to his balls.

“ _Frigg and Freya_ ,” Hiccup finally managed, as Merida’s thumb ran over the tip of his cock and she mouthed at the base of him. His eyes opened, still distant and surprised, and Astrid caught his eye and smirked before catching Elsa’s jaw and pulling her round to kiss her again.

Elsa’s body pressed against hers, soft and supple and seemingly everywhere at once, hand on Astrid’s shoulder and breasts against her breasts and pussy grinding down on her thigh. Her fingers curled and coaxed against the walls of Astrid’s cunt, and the cleverness was back in her tongue again, teasing and lapping at the inside of Astrid’s mouth.

Breathless, Astrid broke the kiss again, and bent to lick along the curve of Elsa’s neck. Elsa murmured, and Astrid felt the sound on her tongue, along with the pounding of her heart. “What else?” she said, managing to prevent her voice from catching even as Elsa’s hand ground against her clit.

“Finger your cunt until you scream,” Elsa said, and Astrid almost bit down on her shoulder in shock at the filthy words. Though Elsa had proven easily enough how she could use the tone of her voice, there was something else altogether in hearing the specifics from her lips, and it went straight to Astrid’s cunt. Or perhaps that was still Elsa’s fingers, shifting and stroking inside her, just moving enough to coax and kindle the fire between her thighs. “Ride you hard, fuck you into the bed. Or maybe let your husband fuck you, while we give you something to _really_ watch.”

Elsa mouthed a kiss against Astrid’s forehead, which shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but Astrid could feel the wet slide of Elsa’s cunt on her thigh, the fingers buried in her, the palm rolling against her clit and seeding stars behind her eyes as another orgasm threatened to crash over her. Elsa was panting for breath, the movement of her hips becoming tighter as she drew close to orgasm, and every breath and shift ground them against each other, still clumsily trying to figure out quite how to fit.

“Do you fuck her?” said Astrid. “Or does she fuck you?”

“Both,” Elsa breathed, and Astrid couldn’t help a laugh. Elsa glanced over at Merida and Hiccup, and chuckled in turn, the sound rippling in her throat. “Wouldn’t you want to? Fuck that wet little pink pussy?”

Whether or not Merida heard, she shifted her weight, parting her legs slightly where she knelt with her ass towards them. It framed her cunt, glistening pink folds, and Astrid could all but taste them on her tongue still as she bit down on Elsa’s shoulder, listening to Hiccup’s gasps and Merida’s wet moans.

“Of course, you know how she tastes now,” said Elsa. “What she feels like on your tongue. How it feels when she _grinds_ –”

Astrid did not hear the rest of it, as Elsa’s fingers moved just _right_ against her and orgasm seemed to crash down over her again. She could not move so much, this time, not with Elsa pinning her in place and riding her thigh still, and somehow it made it more intense, more tightly-wound around her until she squeezed her eyes closed and lost her thought to the flashes behind her eyes as pulse after pulse of pleasure rushed like fire through her.

As she surfaced, still panting, she blinked away the sweat in her eyes and looked up to see Elsa’s smirk. Her white-blonde hair formed a silvery halo around her face, making her eyes glitter and her lips seem more flushed against her skin, and with a wicked thought Astrid lunged up and threw her onto her back on the bed. Elsa shrieked, and Astrid knew that Merida and Hiccup were looking round but did not pay too much attention as she pushed Elsa down into the sheets, kissed her hard, and slipped one hand between her thighs to find her slick and wet.

“Fuck,” Astrid breathed, as Elsa nipped her lower lip, “how did you have the willpower not to come–”

“I was too invested in fucking you,” Elsa replied.

With a sound that was half a growl, Astrid scooped together both of Elsa’s wrists in one hand to hold her down, and kissed her forcefully. She rubbed her fingers along the length of Elsa’s slit, still surprised despite herself by how hot it felt against her skin, then bought them to bear on Elsa’s clit. It was already hard, and Elsa started to pant as Astrid drew circles around it, just close enough to tease without covering it completely.

“I want to feel you come,” Astrid said, against Elsa’s cheek as she turned her head sideways, gasping, eyes fluttering closed. Her neck was damp with sweat and her hips kept fighting to rise to meet Astrid’s touch, but Astrid’s weight firmly upon her thigh still her movement. Astrid sucked at the pulse point beneath Elsa’s ear, felt her racing heart. “I want to see you come undone, feel you hot on my fingers.”

She drew the circles tighter, close, and a faint whine left Elsa’s throat. For a moment, Astrid chased it with her tongue, then she caught Elsa’s mouth in one more tight kiss just as her fingers came to rest directly on her clit.

Elsa did not cry out; she seemed to hold her breath, for a moment, then breathed hard and deep as her body arched against the bed and her thighs tightened on Astrid’s hand. Astrid could feel the waves running through her; she slipped her hand down to rest her fingertips just at Elsa’s entrance, and felt the rhythmic clench of muscles, keeping pressure with the palm of her hand on Elsa’s clit. Only as her breath started to slow did Elsa’s breaths catch on the air, becoming gasps, and she tilted back her head and seemed to sink even further, languidly, into the woollen sheets.

Grinning, triumphant, Astrid knelt up and looked down at her. Pink marks littered Elsa’s neck and shoulder – hopefully none heavy enough to bruise – and her lips had the full, flushed look of kissing about them. Her breasts were still heaving, nipples hard, and as Astrid licked her fingers clean Elsa drew her thighs together again and let her soft skin slide against Astrid’s hip.

“Has anyone told you,” said Elsa, breathlessly, “that you have a _filthy_ mouth?”

Astrid burst out laughing, and Elsa’s wicked smile told that she knew exactly what she was doing. “You’re one to talk. Next time I hear you giving a speech, I’ll be waiting to hear you use the word _cunt_ as a part of it.”

“That would be quite the speech.”

Pushing back her sweat-damp hair, Astrid looked round to see Hiccup watching them with a look of vague, aroused confusion, and Merida still kneeling between his thighs and grinning. She had sat back on her heels, stroking Hiccup’s cock with one hand almost idly, her lips parted and bitten-full.

“Now,” said Astrid. She scooted round and knelt beside Hiccup, above him. “I want to see what it looks like when Merida makes you come.”

She kissed Hiccup, leaning in from above and sweeping into his mouth; he groaned and huffed against her skin as one of her hands cupped the back of his hand and the other stroked the sensitive skin of his throat. A sound that was almost a whine broke from his lips as she pulled away, and Astrid smirked.

“Where do you want to come?” she purred. It was one thing to say it in reference to her own body, but there was something about saying it about Merida which clenched in her gut. She glanced sideways for an instant to see Merida still smiling, arousal and amusement vying in her eyes.

For a moment, Hiccup just looked at her in astonishment, apparently unable to think of a response. Astrid ran one fingertip over his lower lip.

“In her mouth? On her face?” From the corner of her eye, she could see the sway of Merida’s breasts where she sat, the angle making the most of them. “Maybe you should come across her breasts, watch me lick it off her skin.”

“As long as it’s not in my hair,” said Merida. “Or we’ll be ending the night early if I have a chance of getting it out.”

“I don’t – fuck –” Hiccup’s voice caught as Merida bent down and took him into her mouth in one fluid movement, then pulled away again. His cock was flushed, shining, probably aching-hard. Astrid reached down to run her fingers over the base of his stomach, just letting her nails brush his skin. “I don’t care–”

He caught her in a kiss again, tongue desperate against her mouth, and Astrid made a vague downward gesture with her hand that she hoped would communicate to Merida to just let him get off already. Sure enough, Hiccup gasped into her mouth, and over her own pounding heart she could hear the smack of skin on skin, Merida’s soft muffled moaning, and then with a strangled cry Hiccup came, shuddering, panting for breath in Astrid’s hold. Astrid broke the kiss to look down his body, saw Merida’s mouth around his cock and her head in his lap, and realised that this had to be what it looked like every time, for him.

Hiccup slumped back against the bed, and Merida made another copy of lazy swipes with her mouth, whitish come just beading at the corners. Then she pulled away, smirking, and looked round to Elsa with mischief in her gaze.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Elsa, raising a warning finger even as she seemed to be suppressing a smile of her own. “Don’t even think about it.”

Merida grinned, tilted back her head, and swallowed with an exaggerated twitch of her chin. Gods, Astrid was not even sure why that was hot, watching the slide of Merida’s throat and knowing that it was her husband’s come, knowing what the taste would be, how it would feel in her mouth. Reaching over, Astrid dragged Merida into a kiss, tasting her mouth with just the ghost of Hiccup there. If Merida was surprised, she did not show it, grabbing Astrid’s shoulder and kissing her forcefully in return.

Finally, Astrid broke away, panting. She threw Hiccup a grin, where he had just propped himself up onto his elbows again. “How come her mouth still manages to taste better than your cock?”

Hiccup tried to look unimpressed, but his ruffled hair and pink cheeks rather ruined it, and Merida laughed anyway. “I appreciate that it’s your birthday,” he said dryly, “but that doesn’t mean you can get away with all the teasing you want.”

“Consider it payback for last week,” she said, with a pointed raise of her eyebrow, and Hiccup could not help it and broke into a smile as well. That had been quite a different sort of teasing, bringing her right to the brink of climax and then backing away, over and over, until she had been ready to throttle him with her bare thighs. She had finally orgasmed so hard that it might have been worth it, but it had been difficult to think of it that way at the time.

Hiccup sat up again with a groan. “Gods above, Merida, I don’t know if I want to even ask where you learnt that…”

She grinned, sitting cross-legged. “Cardonagh. Now _that_ was a summer full of learning opportunities.”

“Oh, really?” Astrid also arranged herself more comfortably, though she was only intending to get her breath back before getting her hands on one or several of them again. “What kind of land am I supposed to be picturing?”

It was Elsa who laughed, but Merida who answered. “Ah, it’s no’ that much different from DunBroch. But my parents were only there for the first week before heading home, and after that I was left to my own devices. Much easier to get up to some fooling when there’s none around as might catch you.”

“Sounds like a lot of effort,” said Astrid. “Going all the way to another country just to get your first time.”

But Merida looked smug. “But worth it,” she said. “Besides,” a wicked look at Elsa, who was even managing to make sitting nude on their bed look elegant, “I wasn’t the only one who tried that trick.”

The regal tilt of the chin and raise of the brow, however, was a little harder to pull off while scattered with pink marks and entirely naked. Then Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. “Yes, yes. I’ll admit, it was rather further than DunBroch, as well.”

“Who was that, then?” said Astrid, feeling bold.

Elsa pursed her lips, but there was still a hint of smile there. “I should keep the lady’s name to myself, I rather think. But it was a long way from anywhere near here. From your teasing, I would imagine that you found somewhere rather closer to home?”

Perhaps that was an educated guess, but it was probably not a hard one. Astrid looked across at Hiccup, whose adoring expression probably only matched her own. “Pretty much,” she said. “I’m not sure exactly which part would count as the first time, though. We sort of figured it out as we went along.”

“You see?” Elsa said, reaching over to smack Merida on the thigh. “Some people don’t just throw themselves full-tilt into these things.”

Knowing that there was a story behind those words, Astrid gave Merida a hopeful, intrigued expression. She reached up and started to tidy up the worst mess of her hair, not intentionally using her breasts as encouragement but rather aware of the result.

“Okay, I’m going to have to ask,” said Hiccup finally, as the silence stretched out. “Because I have probably spent too much time around Ruffnut and the things that she comes out with, and I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ full-tilt.”

Elsa just looked at Merida pointedly.

Finally, Merida gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, if you really must know. We weren’t the only folks visiting Cardonagh, and one afternoon I went looking for Macintosh. Found him stripped to nothing with a lad named Tamhas treating him to a few tricks of the tongue.”

“Is that the one–” Astrid began.

“Oh yes,” said Elsa.

“So,” Merida shrugged airily, sending her hair bouncing, “I introduced myself and made nice with the pair of them.” Despite her attempt to keep a straight face, she broke into a wide grin again. “And then I joined them for the rest of the afternoon.”

“You lost your virginity in a threesome?” Hiccup blurted. Even Astrid was surprised, but she’d admit to being a little impressed as well along the way. Merida was the one of them most likely to make the bawdy jokes; it would probably be worth pitting her and Ruffnut against each other over some mead one evening, although the gods only knew how crude that night would become.

Merida did not even have to reply, her cat-that-got-the-cream smile saying it all.

“You know,” said Hiccup, looking over to Astrid, “that makes me feel tame. It really does.”

“It made me feel underwhelming,” said Elsa.

“Ah,” Merida swatted her leg in return. “You know how to work a cunt better than either of those two did. Besides, Tamhas wasn’t really that interested in me, if you get my drift.” The salacious edge to her words was accompanied with a sly look in Hiccup’s direction, but it was probably the way that Astrid licked her lips that made him blush again.

“We’ve seen that drift a time or two,” she said, on his behalf. She slid over beside him and ran one hand across his chest. “I’m not _always_ the centre of attention.”

“Now there’s a tale sounds like it needs telling,” said Merida.

“It doesn’t sound it to all of us,” Elsa reminded her, sounding amused.

Ignoring them both for a moment, Astrid ran her hand over Hiccup’s jaw, then leant in to kiss him again. She could feel sweat cooling on her skin, and the faint mingled smell of sex was in the air, but for a moment all that mattered was his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, the faintest groan in his throat that always, _always_ , went straight to her cunt. Before she knew it, his hand was on the back of her neck and they were rocking together with each kiss, panting, Hiccup’s hand firm on her thigh and just shifting, teasing.

“I see what he means by insatiable,” Merida grumbled. The bed creaked, and Astrid tried to look round but Hiccup caught her and kissed her again. He sat up straighter to free both hands, and settled one on each thigh instead, massaging, stroking high and brushing away again.

Other hands came to rest on her hips, and then someone kissed her back, and nipped at her skin a fraction lower. She gasped into Hiccup’s mouth, and he chuckled, but kept up the pressure of his tongue as someone cupped her breast, teased at the nipple, and kissed at the corner of her neck and shoulder.

Her skin tingled. Three pairs of hands seemed to be enough to reach _everywhere_ , tracing down her back, massaging her breasts, brushing from her thighs to her stomach and back again. Someone’s hand slipped between her thighs, running fingers over her slick cunt, and she moaned as Hiccup’s knee nudged against hers to hold her thighs open.

She couldn’t tell who it was, her head rolling with lust, all of the hands acting so knowing now. One of the other women pressed against her from behind, thigh along the outside of hers, breasts soft against her back with the points of nipples clear. A hand ran through her hair, lifted it away from her neck to mouth and suck at the sensitive hidden skin there. And all the while, the hand coaxing between her thighs, outlining the lips of her pussy, making a single circle around her clit before slipping away again. She was so wet that it almost ached, so wet that it was hard to get the friction she wanted even when she tried to rock her hip against the waiting hand.

“Bastards,” she breathed, against Hiccup’s mouth but meant for all of them. Whoever was pressed behind her chuckled.

Fingers slipped into her, and she clenched her cunt around them to welcome them deeper. Another hand slipped round to find her clit, and she groaned into Hiccup’s mouth as she thrust her hips against it.

“This is your birthday,” said Hiccup, between tracing kisses along her jaw. He dipped his mouth to her throat, and she felt as much as heard his words. “It’s your turn.”

It was almost certainly his mouth that found her nipple, warm and sucking, and she let her head fall back for a moment beneath the waves of sensation from them. Astrid was just looking up again when something whipped around across her eyes, and she grabbed at the blindfold in annoyance. It was not Hiccup; last time he had tried that without warning her, she had pinned him face-down on the bed before either of them really knew what was happening.

“Relax,” said Elsa. “Just let us do the work.”

Astrid paused, hand half-raised to pull the blindfold away, then huffed. “Fine.” She caught hold of Elsa, judging by where the voice was coming from, and twisted in place to kiss her on the mouth. The angle made it a little strange, but Elsa murmured wordlessly into her mouth and there were hands _everywhere_ again, hands on her thighs and fingers on her clit, Hiccup’s mouth on her breasts and someone – Merida, it had to be Merida from the angle – pressed against her side and all but grinding against her hip.

Someone guided one of Astrid’s hands to Hiccup’s hair, while the other remained on Elsa’s neck. The arch of her back made her breasts thrust into the air, nipples almost painfully hard, and then there were two mouths on them, twin blooms of pleasure, a hand on her back supporting her and two hands working at her cunt. A second finger, then a third, and she felt herself stretch around them and moaned. She felt so _spread_ , so filled, and then more fingers brushed against her wet pussy before slipping round to tease at her ass.

“Do you want it here, as well?” said Merida.

Astrid just nodded, not sure that she could manage words instead of incoherent sounds of pleasure. She could already feel the weight of orgasm settling in her stomach, just starting to spread and starting to tighten. The fingers at her clit worked irregular circles, larger and smaller and enough to keep pushing her onwards.

But it was the finger that slipped into her ass that made her whimper, made her shudder in their collective arms and under their collective touch. She was not usually that keen on Hiccup’s fingers or Hiccup’s cock in her ass; it was not unpleasant, but there were better sensations, and he enjoyed it more. But then again, there were things that she enjoyed more as well. But somehow, with the fingers in her cunt as well it made everything seem more intense, two thrusting patterns utterly at odds with each other and grinding, rubbing against each other, whole new patterns of pleasure tightening in her cunt. Mouths still worked on her breasts, Elsa’s tongue delved into her mouth, and fingers assailed her all at once until she was panting and shaking, slow and steady rolling thrusts of the fingers pulsing with her breath.

“Gods,” she breathed, against Elsa’s mouth, the sound almost lost, then gave a muffled yelp as the fingers inside her cunt shifted their angle just slightly and it was like dragonfire exploding behind her eyes. She tried to say something more, but it came out a wordless sound, and without warning the fingers on her clit moved faster and more precise.

This time, she felt the growing waves of orgasm, growing inside her in crest on crest, tightening in her thighs and around the fingers inside and against her. Hiccup moaned against her skin, and she felt it, fuck, he knew what that sensation did to her, and the hand on her back pressed harder to keep her in place as the fingers inside her kept up their dual patterns, someone sucked harder at her nipples, and Elsa bit down on her lip.

Just as it became unbearable, everything wound so tight that it was uncomfortable inside her, she tipped and rushed down into orgasm, shuddering and gasping, hips trying to thrust but held down by the angle at which they held her, tight bolts of pleasure from cunt and ass both. The rush buzzed in her ears, beneath her pounding heart and the sharp gasps of her breath, and the pleasure seemed to roll on and on through her, longer than before, long enough for her to lose her breath and lose track of her thoughts both together.

Her gasp became sharper as it became almost too much, and whoever had their fingers in her pussy withdrew them again, just cupping over her sex as if holding the warmth and the pleasure to her skin. Hiccup’s lips trailed back up the centre of her chest – she caught the touch of his stubble – and Elsa relinquished her mouth to let Hiccup kiss her again, gently, cupping her cheek.

“Bastards,” said Astrid again, breathlessly, and it was Merida who laughed first.

The hands slowly drew back from her body, though Merida stayed pressed to her back and Hiccup was knee-to-knee with her, and she panted in Hiccup’s hold for what felt like an unbearably long while. He smoothed her hair from her cheeks, and she even felt drowsiness threatening to overwhelm her, just teasing with weight on her muscles.

She turned to Merida. “And you the worst of them.”

“She’ll take any opportunity,” said Elsa, a roll of her eyes almost audible. Her hands, slightly cooler than before, came to rest on the small of Astrid’s back. It was nice against the warmth of orgasm still lingering there. “I’ve never known a woman so into asses.”

“Aye, and I could talk about you and thighs,” retorted Merida. Both still had amusement in their voices, though. “Just because you can’t see the beauty in a good round arse doesn’t mean all of us are immune.”

There was a slapping sound, and though it was behind her Astrid would have bet good money that it was Merida’s palm and Elsa’s ass involved. She caught Hiccup’s eye and smiled, shaking her head.

“Wait.” Elsa’s voice grew more serious, and Astrid extricated herself from their arms, sitting beside Hiccup so that she could see all of them again. Elsa looked over at the door, frowning. “Did you _lock_ the door when you came in, or just close it?”

“You’d scare anyone fool enough to walk in,” said Merida.

Astrid waved it away. “No, but trust me, the only people who would walk into Hiccup’s and my room without asking are the other Riders. And we’re way beyond secrets with them.”

“Plus Toothless and Stormfly are right outside,” said Hiccup. “They’re pretty good guards.”

“Perhaps I should lock it, all the same…”

Elsa spun, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, and Astrid leaned across to grab her by the arm. “Seriously,” said Astrid. “There’s none who’d walk in that I’d be worried about walking in.”

Confusion was still written on Elsa’s face, a furrow in her brow and a slight part of her lips that made her look endearingly sweet. But it was Merida who gave a dirty chortle. “That year you talked about when the six of you lived alone? What, was it like me on the loose in Cardonagh?”

“Not _quite_ ,” Hiccup began to say, but Astrid had to admit there was something of a comparison to be made. The six of them with no supervision and less care for personal space had been quite a time.

“Well, I think we realised the boundaries were down when we walked in on Fishlegs bending Snotlout over the table,” she said, grinning. She leant against Hiccup’s shoulder as he gave a long-suffering sigh; Elsa’s eyes flew wide while Merida gave a delighted whoop of laughter. “Never saw such a pair of guilty expressions. Of course, it was not long after _that_ that Ruffnut caught me with Hiccup’s cock in my mouth, and I think it was all pretty well downhill from there.”

“Sounds familiar,” said Merida.

Astrid, having recovered more of her thoughts, leaned across to punch her in the arm. “We were less inclined to joining in! Although,” she looked at Hiccup, who was blushing beneath his freckles again but had an indulgent smile on his face, “I recall an evening or two…”

“So how many of them have ye fucked?”

“Merida!” said Elsa, and Astrid thought that she might have sounded genuinely scandalised. Given that the four of them were still sitting or lounging nude on the same bed, and could probably if necessary have given quite detailed descriptions of each other’s genitals – quite how such a description might be necessary, Astrid was not sure, but she had seen quite enough strange things – it was utterly incongruous. As was the shocked look on her face, while some of the pink marks on her chest and breasts were still really coming into their own.

Merida gave her a look of pure innocence. “I’m just asking! No’ going to force any answers if they don’t want to. If they wanted to ask me, I could give them quite the story or two.”

“I’m sure you could,” said Hiccup dryly, settling his arm back around Astrid’s shoulders and arranging them both so that she could lean comfortably against him. Merida made a rude gesture in his direction, and from the grin that accompanied it Astrid could have a fair guess where those fingers had been. She nestled against Hiccup, putting in what was for her a relatively subtle jab of her elbow, and he sighed. “ _Fine_. Most of th–”

“All of them,” said Astrid, cutting across him. Merida gave another whoop of laughter, flopping back onto the bed while Elsa swatted at her thigh and tried to look annoyed rather than like she, too, was trying to hold back laughter. It did rather occur to Astrid that they were probably being louder in conversation than during sex anyway. “ _At different times_ ,” she added quickly. “I’m not sure we could fit that many of us in a bed at once…”

“Maybe a bed fit for a dragon,” said Merida, propping herself up on her elbows again. “Ack, that’s it. I’m not going to be able to look that Snotlout in the eye, I’ll be too busy imagining him getting bent over something.” She fixed her eyes on Hiccup, and huffed a stray curl out of her face. “Did you get involved in that as well, then?”

There was a glitter to her eye, and a slight flick of her tongue against her lips, and Astrid knew without even looking that it would set Hiccup blushing again. As Chief, she supposed that he had a right to want discretion, and the rest of the riders upheld theirs admirably. But considering everything else that they’d already said and done, it did seem like a more minor thing.

“Do you remember Heather’s reaction,” she added, voice teasing but knowing that at least she was steering the topic of conversation away. Hiccup groaned, though there was an edge of laughter to it. “I think it was about three or four days into her time at the Edge with us, we had our first good rainstorm. She went to walk out of my hut to get Windshear, but I had the best viewpoint on the Edge, right? So what does she get instead? A faceful of Snotlout, stark naked, happily washing himself off in the rainstorm.”

“Not literally, I hope,” said Elsa. Apparently having given up on her wife, she was tidying her hair, which was starting to curl loose from its braid. Not that she was immune to the strands sticking to her forehead with sweat, but admittedly hers was probably the most under control of any of theirs by that time.

“Oh, I would have used him for axe-throwing practice if he’d tried that outside my hut. No, he was outside his own, but trust me when I say that you really couldn’t miss him.”

“Now you know why I pointed the door of my hut away from his,” said Hiccup. She rolled her eyes, and he probably knew it even if he couldn’t see it. “To be fair, we all cooled it a bit when Heather joined us. There was a lot going on at that time, as well.”

“Like you didn’t know what Heather and I were up to.”

“Yes, but it didn’t make it any less of an awkward conversation when she _realised_ that I knew,” said Hiccup. On that, Astrid knew that he had a point; she had let him handle what had probably been a _very_ awkward conversation indeed.

But Merida was still watching them, and still grinning. “And let me guess, then the both of you slept with her.”

Elsa put one hand over her face.

“Yeah, pretty much,” said Astrid.

“Wait, what?” Elsa looked up, then around from one face to the next; Hiccup may well have been looking sympathetic, but Astrid was trying not to laugh. “Oh, all of you are as bad as each other,” she said, though it did not sound _stern_ so much as _flustered_. Astrid’s grin grew a little wider, and a little more devious, as she started to wonder just how much it was turning Elsa on. Elsa put one hand on her hip and faced down Merida, colour high in her cheeks. “You know, I had never even had a threesome before I married you. _Despite_ more than a few offers, I might add, even if most of them were meant for me and Anna of all people.”

“Aye, and we’ve had more than a few since,” Merida teased. As Elsa’s expression turned scandalised again, she drew out the pause just long enough before turning to Hiccup and Astrid. “Offers, of course.”

“Oh, I bet you have,” said Astrid. She sat up out of Hiccup’s hold, turned, and crawled towards Elsa with predatory intent in every line of her body. Elsa saw it as well, and betrayed herself in the way that her breath hitched, that her lips parted and her eyes slid down to Astrid’s body rather than her face. “Maybe I should suggest you a name or two. Maybe Heather.”

Elsa half-heartedly tried to scoot backwards away from her, but Astrid caught her without problem, straddling her thighs and pinning her wrists to the bed. She leaned in as if she were going to kiss Elsa, close enough for Elsa’s lips to part and her eyelashes to flutter, then drew away with a chuckle and traced the tip of her tongue along her jawline instead.

“Merida’s easy enough to read,” she murmured, close enough that her breath would brush Elsa’s ear, that Elsa’s own gasp brushed their breasts together. “Give her a couple of blokes to watch and I daresay she’d be more than happy… but what about you, hmm? The prim and proper queen;” she nipped just at the corner of Elsa’s jaw, to a muffled squeak; “who won’t talk about the women she’s fucked, she’s too polite. It’s cute.”

She leant even closer, deliberately close, just the ghost of her weight pushing down on Elsa’s body.

“But I’m wondering what it is that really gets you wet. You were so quiet, when you came.” She rolled her hips against Elsa’s lap, to another gasp, and shot a wicked glance to Merida from halfway behind Elsa’s hair. Merida was still grinning. “I’m wondering what it takes to make you scream. You sounded pretty interested when I suggested Heather.”

Another strangled squeak, and Elsa tried to look round but Astrid kept her mouth at Elsa’s ear, hid her smile and her eyes so that Elsa would not be able to help but focus on her voice. She spied the blindfold, discarded on the bed, and a plan began to worm its way together.

“You certainly gave me a good description of Merida’s cunt, but I can’t help thinking there’s something else…” she squeezed with her thighs, warm around Elsa’s. “Thinking that maybe…” finally drawing back, she looked Elsa in the eye. “You like being _watched._ ”

“ _Astrid–_ ” Elsa’s voice was rough with desire, and Astrid cut it off with another kiss, pressing her body against Elsa’s and her tongue into Elsa’s mouth. Elsa made an almost whimpering sound, and seemed to miss when her hands were released, too caught up as Astrid rolled her hips to grind them together.

Astrid groped for the blindfold, unable to see it, and when it was pressed into her hands she felt quite sure that it was Merida to blame. She whipped the blindfold up and had it around Elsa’s eyes before Elsa could even open them, smirking to herself.

Elsa went to grab at the blindfold, but Astrid caught her hands again. “Nuh-uh,” she said, shooting Merida a wicked look. “Because I think that if you could see the way that your wife is looking at you now, I think you’d be too busy fucking her for me to get to fuck you, instead.”

It confirmed her words. Elsa’s breath hitched, and she bit her lower lip so hard that it went pale. Astrid wriggled out of Elsa’s lap, gathered to hold both wrists in one of her hands, and used her other to push Elsa’s knees apart.

“Hmm… how about someone passes me my leggings?” she said. “Or Merida, that girdle you were wearing today, if it’s anywhere in range…”

“What are you doing?” Elsa breathed, turning her head towards Astrid even if she clearly could not see.

Astrid snatched a kiss from her lips, but didn’t let up her grin. Hiccup leant over the edge of the bed to grab Astrid’s leggings and pass them over, and Astrid rearranged Elsa’s arms behind her and bound her wrists loosely together. Elsa was breathing fast, skin warm and soft under Astrid’s hold, but there was no hint of resistance as Astrid sat next to her, grabbed one knee, and hooked it over hers.

Elsa gasped, and almost lost her balance, as her right leg was pulled up against Astrid’s body, her thighs spread open and her cunt exposed to the air. Astrid ran her right hand down Elsa’s breast, then pinched her nipple, toying with it as it hardened in her touch.

“I think Merida might be ready to fight me for the privilege of fucking you right now,” she said, the words breathed against Elsa’s ear. Elsa shivered. “Seeing you in my lap like this, all wet and waiting. What do you think?” She nipped at Elsa’s lobe. “Should I finger that pussy of yours, really get her jealous?”

She dipped her fingers down, and brushed them lightly over Elsa’s wet folds. Elsa gave a muted yelp, and Merida groaned, which Astrid had not even been planning for but which did not exactly hurt. She returned her wet fingers to Elsa’s other nipple, leaving shining lines as she drew circles, and mouthed loose kisses at Elsa’s neck.

 _Give you something to really watch_ , Elsa had said. Even Hiccup could not bring himself to look away, his mouth slightly open and his cock beginning to stir against his thigh. Merida was watching shamelessly, breath fast, and as Astrid used the pressure of her thigh to pull Elsa’s legs further apart Merida slipped her hand down to her own cunt.

Astrid chuckled against Elsa’s skin. “I think she wants to touch herself at the sight of you,” she half-lied, watching Merida do just that. Fuck, these two were something else. “Just from seeing how wet you already are. Do you like that idea?” She slid her hand down, to brush her nails over the inside of Elsa’s thigh. “Want her to watch you get fucked? I wonder if I can make you scream this time; we’ve been pretty noisy so far, and no-one’s heard, but…”

She let the words trail off, the image linger in Elsa’s mind.

“Do you even know how hot you are?” she slipped her fingers up to Elsa’s pussy again, stroking up from her entrance to almost flick at her clit, but not quite letting her touch reach that far. “How many men and women stop and stare when you go past? It’s not even because you’re queen. They’d stare even if you weren’t;” she pressed her fingertips to Elsa’s entrance, and Elsa made a whimpering sound, pushing her hips towards Astrid’s touch. “Watching the way that ice of yours clings to your hips, catching glimpses of your thigh.”

 _Gods_ , Elsa was wet. Astrid licked and sucked at her neck, and slid two fingers inside her, in one easy, smooth sweep. Once again, Merida gave a moan of appreciation, and Astrid used her free hand to press against Elsa’s back, arching her body, stretching out her form. Seized with a sharp wickedness, Astrid caught hold of Elsa’s braid, and used it to tug her head back further; Elsa gave a strangled sound, her head abruptly tilted back and throat exposed, breasts heaving as she panted for breath. But still she was rocking her hips against Astrid’s hand, the faintest catch in her throat like the ghost of a moan.

“I know I was,” said Astrid. “The first time I got introduced to you, sure, I did all my polite greetings, but I was watching your breasts under that ice, looking at the shape of them. Wondered how much ice there even was between the air and your skin. And gods, I’ve seen a few people in my time that I wanted to fuck, but you have no idea,” she crooked her fingers, making shallow thrusts, and finally Elsa moaned. Whatever soft sounds she had made before, this one was full, and it sent a rich shiver down Astrid’s spine as she thrust slightly harder and the sound broke off in Elsa’s throat. “How much I wished I could fuck you there and then. Push you down on that table,” she could feel Elsa’s cunt twitching, fluttering, and chased the sensations with rhythmic thrusts of her fingers, “and pull up your skirt, and bury my face in your cunt.”

“ _Astrid!_ ” Elsa gasped, an almost musical sound, and Astrid could hear her still trying to hold back the noise.

Her hand sped up, the heel of it brushing Elsa’s clit with each thrust, and let her own soft pleased sound escape her at the feel of Elsa’s hot wet cunt around her, the noise of her fingers.

“Fuck,” Merida breathed, half-audible. “Fuck, Elsa, ye look so good right now…”

Elsa whimpered, and Astrid released her hair, but instead reached up and round to slip the fingers of her left hand into Elsa’s mouth. With a sound of surprise, Elsa jolted in her hold, but then parted her lips and let her tongue trace over the offered fingertips.

“Maybe I should have done,” Astrid said. Truth be told, no such idea had crossed her mind; she had noted that Elsa was stunning, of course, that Merida was just as beautiful in her own way, like ice and fire beside each other. She had teased Hiccup about it later, until he had admitted that he had noticed as well. They’d even joked, from time to time, about what it would be like to invite one or the other of them to her bed – but she had assumed, naively as it turned out, that they would not be interested in encounters beyond their own marriage.

Now, though, she could picture it, Elsa in the glittering blue gown that she had worn for her introduction, bare shoulders and glimpses of leg through the slit, ice clinging to her skin so tight that Astrid was almost shocked she could not see the cleft of her buttocks through it. She could picture her on her back on the treaty table, bright against dark wood and lit by firelight, hair strewn about, picture Elsa’s skirts pushed up to pool around her hips.

She still had not tasted her; she would have to remedy that once Elsa had come again. But for now she built the rhythm of her hand, let Elsa suck at her fingertips.

“It’d be a way to seal the treaty, huh? Like they used to seal the wedding night in the olden days, with witnesses. All solemn and serious;” Elsa was gasping on each breath now, soft sounds with more than a ghost of a moan to them, a soft _oh, oh, oh_ over and over; “while I get to lick that lovely cunt of yours.” Astrid grazed her teeth against Elsa’s ear. She could feel strands of hair sticking to her lips, and did not even know whose they were, did not want to pull away either hand from its business as she released Elsa’s mouth only to apply her wet hand to one breast. Elsa yelped, sharp and pleasured, as Astrid pinched her nipple then began to tease at it, gentle but insistent. “Fuck you with my tongue, find out what you taste like when you come…”

“Astrid…” Elsa moaned.

“You were fucking gorgeous when you came, you know that as well? Gods, there wouldn’t be a dry cunt in the room, nor a soft cock. Just from watching me eat you out.” She could feel the building tension in Elsa’s body, the way that her hips worked, the way that the noises on each breath shifted to _ahs_ of pleasure, of being aching-close to orgasm. “Just from watching – you – _come_.”

Elsa cried out as orgasm washed through her, shuddering in Astrid’s hold as her back arched, her hips bucked, and again and again she tightened around Astrid’s fingertips. Astrid pushed her through it, keeping her fingers moving, fucking, making Elsa’s cry into a rippling sound that might have had Astrid’s name in it, might not, it was hard to even tell. Only as it died away to something close to a whimper, and the movement of her hips became more tender, did Astrid still her touch and kiss Elsa’s neck softly, undoing the knot that held her wrists together and catching her as she panted.

“So fucking beautiful,” she whispered in Elsa’s ear. Elsa’s breath caught, one more time, and she slumped into Astrid’s arms. Merida groaned again, this time with a frustrated, desperate edge, then crawled over to pull off the blindfold and kiss Elsa soundly on the mouth. It was messy, desperate, and right in front of Astrid’s face and gods, if she hadn’t already been wet she would have been from the way that Merida caught hold of Elsa’s jaw, the desperation of her kiss, the tension in her body.

“Watching her fuck you–” Merida’s words were barely intelligible on Elsa’s lips. “–fingers in your _cunt_ , gods…”

Astrid slapped her on the ass, with enough force behind it to make her jump and yelp. “Give the lady a minute to recover, you lusty beast.”

Merida paused to glare, while Elsa started giggling in her arms. She pushed Merida back, closing her legs and flopping down on the bed.

“She has a point,” said Elsa. She huffed another breath. “At least let my hearing come back properly.”

Merida stuck her tongue out, and Elsa replied in kind. Running both hands through her hair, Merida sat back on her heels with a sound that Astrid would not dare describe aloud as a whine. “Ack, you can’t leave me this wound up and not give me a chance to get off as well.”

“You’re adorable when you pout,” Elsa teased. She rested her head on one arm, which only served to more artfully arrange her, stretched out all in lithe lines between the two of them. Astrid could feel a faint, growing throbbing in her own cunt; gods only knew how distracted Merida was. All the same, there was a twitch of a smile at the corner of Merida’s lip, lingering amusement beneath the lust.

When Merida turned to Astrid with a hopeful expression, Astrid simply sat back, and licked her fingers clean. It might not be as good as getting her mouth on Elsa’s cunt, but she could still savour the taste, salt-skin and unique to her, and could see the way that Merida shook her head longingly and bit her lip.

“Hmm,” said Astrid, keeping her voice light. “I think my fingers need a rest. Besides, I’ve already given your pussy a seeing-to this evening, and you’ve not been so kind as to return the favour.”

Merida made a strangled sound of annoyance, face a picture of exaggerated annoyance. She looked over her shoulder to Hiccup, who raised one hand in a gesture that Astrid knew well. It simply meant that he was not going to get involved in an argument, but perhaps Merida could not read it so well as her pout deepened, then in a flounce of hair she spun around so that all three of them could see her properly, kneeling with her thighs apart and tossing her hair back over her shoulders.

“Fine then,” said Merida. Her tone was all but prim, one of her imitations of the haughty tone she teased Elsa for taking from time to time. She ran one hand down the centre of her chest, swaying her shoulders as her fingers traced between her breasts. “Since the lot of you are being a bunch o’ bloody numpties, I’ll take matters into me own hands.”

Pushing up onto her left elbow again, Elsa shot her wife a look. “Well, you might want to be cleaning those hands first.”

Rather than wait for Merida to reply, she made a swirling gesture with her right hand. Shimmering magic swirled over Merida’s hands, from fingertips to wrists in a wave of shining light, and then flurried away again just as quickly.

Merida’s pout returned. Elsa smirked.

“Just because some of you pay no attention in the heat of the moment doesn’t mean that all of us do.”

With a defiant toss of her hair, Merida slid her right hand straight down to her sex, and Astrid settled back to watch her slide two fingers into herself. Her other hand came up, cupping her breast, as she looked Astrid straight in the eyes. With a breathy moan, she pumped her hand, already shining wet with her own arousal on her thighs and her palm.

“You know,” said Merida, just slightly breathless, “it might have been Macintosh and Tamhas that I spent that first afternoon with… and a few afternoons after…” she squeezed at her breast, pinched her nipple, rocking into her own touch in just the right way to show off the lines of her body. She fucked herself with her middle and third finger, like pointing the way into her cunt, and Astrid let her mouth linger on her fingertips, tasting Elsa but thinking of Merida still. “But it was Cat and I had more of the fun. If they would be fool enough,” her breath caught at the movement of her fingers, “to put us in the same room…”

“Did she get invited to one of these threesomes, then?” said Astrid, cocking an eyebrow in Elsa’s direction. Elsa gave a knowing smirk, which said more than enough. “Hmm. Maybe I should see if Berk wishes to treat with Cardonagh in the future.”

Hiccup huffed a laugh from the far side of the bed. Tossing back her hair, Astrid gave him a fond look, and he scooted across the bed to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

“Insatiable,” he murmured against her skin.

She scrunched her nose at him. “You love it.”

“Oi, lovebirds,” said Merida. Astrid looked round just as she raised her fingers to her lips and sucked them, cheeks hollowing and eyes very definitely locking with Hiccup’s. He caught his breath, and Astrid reached across to squeeze his thigh as well.

Merida switched her gaze to Astrid, and winked. She ran her right hand back down and drew exaggerated circles around her clit, moaning through slick wet lips. Her left hand followed, and this time it was her left hand that she used to fuck herself, right making the more delicate movements. Her arms pressed her slight breasts together, putting a shadow between them, showed off the faint lines of muscles across her abdomen.

Hiccup leaned across and kissed her neck, slow and lazy, soothing his lips against her skin. Unlike Elsa, Merida did not even try to be quiet, and gasped and panted as her fingers worked, a steady thrusting rhythm with her left as her right switched to figure-of-eights with elegant motions of her wrist.

“Are you sure my mouth didn’t do better?” said Astrid a soft purr of words.

“It weren’t bad,” Merida replied, with a tilt of her head. Her tongue traced across her lower lip, and her breath hitched as her fingers quickened on her clit. “I’d say you might be out of practice, though.”

“Maybe,” said Astrid. Hiccup’s mouth traced up to just behind her ear, one hand stroking her thigh, and Astrid dragged in her breath sharply. She couldn’t look away from Merida’s shining fingers, the slick of her arousal in rivulets on her fingers, flushed pink skin visible through the red curls of her hair. “But you’ll find I’m in plenty of practice with cock.”

“Aye, but cock’s practically a blunt instrument,” said Merida, her hand moving back to circles again. She rolled her hips against her own hands, all the muscles in her thighs and her stomach shifting like a dance beneath her skin. “But to work a cunt, you’ve got to have some skill. Ye might have seen Elsa’s fingers,” she arched her back, pausing to moan and shiver in a rustle of hair, “but fuck, you’ve seen nothing if you haven’t–”

She shifted her left leg a little too far and, with a yelp, fell off the bed. It seemed to take her hair longer than the rest of her to make it off, and with a worried, “Merida!” Elsa hurried to the edge of the bed in turn.

Astrid could not help laughing. To judge by Merida’s enthusiastic cursing of their “bloody useless excuse for a fucking bed”, she was perfectly fine; in any case, she knew there was a soft fur rug on that side of the bed.

Sure enough, it was only a couple of seconds before Merida dragged herself back upright, scowling and clomping back onto the covers again. Astrid restrained her laugh but couldn’t help a grin, and Merida shot her an unimpressed look as Elsa knelt beside her.

“What my barbarian of a wife means to ask, is are you okay?” said Hiccup. She elbowed him in the ribs.

“Wounded pride and a ruined mood,” Merida groused.

Elsa ran a hand up her thigh, then reached to push back the wildest shift of her hair. “Are you _sure_ the mood is ruined?” she said. “I think it looks fixable.”

“Oh, aye?”

Eyes smouldering, Elsa dipped one hand down between Merida’s thighs, stroked just once over her cunt, then reached up again to lick her fingertips clean. “Feels fixable to me,” she said.

“If she’s been boasting about your mouth,” said Astrid, “it would be quite unfair to not give a demonstration.”

Elsa shot her a look from beneath the sweep of her hair, but it was more recognition of a challenge than any sort of annoyance. Instead she tugged Merida round, gave a shove to the centre of her chest, and knocked her onto her back on the bed. Merida landed, grinning, legs akimbo, and let her arms fall back across the sheets as Elsa knelt between her thighs, swayed just once, almost snake-like, then dipped straight down to place her mouth to Merida’s cunt.

From the angle, Astrid could not see much, but she could hear Merida’s moan and see the way that she writhed against the bed. Elsa pressed down against Merida’s thighs, spreading them open, and with soft enthusiastic sounds worked her mouth at Merida’s clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” said Merida. She grabbed at Elsa’s hair, hips lifting from the bed. “I shouldn’t have worked myself up before letting you…” it broke off into a strangled sound.

She’d fucked Elsa and Merida both, and seen Merida’s mouth on Hiccup, but there was something about watching both of them together that sent a jolt straight to Astrid’s cunt. She shifted in Hiccup’s arms, pressing her thighs together, and with a chuckle against her ear he reached round and slipped a hand between her thighs.

For him, she parted them, and his fingers ran along the wet folds of her cunt. “I’d have thought you’d be done by now,” Hiccup murmured, against Astrid’s ear.

“Would you be?” said Astrid, as he toyed with her clit. “Watching them?”

Elsa’s hands were gripping tightly at Merida’s thighs, holding her down as Merida’s hips shifted and rolled against her face. Merida moaned freely, eyes closed, and it was impossible to tell whether it was for the sake of her audience or not. Elsa’s soft grunts, and the faint wet sound of her mouth on Merida’s cunt, were almost lost beneath it.

“I guess not,” replied Hiccup. He gave his own shift, and his hard cock brushed against her thigh.

With a wicked thought, she moved, throwing one leg across Hiccup’s lap and moving to be seated right across him. His hips bucked, and his hard cock pressed right against her, but before he could think to slip inside she reached down to cup him against her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hiccup breathed. Astrid smirked at him. She rocked her hips, sliding the length of her cunt against him, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit. Panting, he grabbed at her waist, his hands damp with sweat and his eyes leaden with lust.

She wondered whether to take him inside her, to ride him properly, but the grind of his cock against her sent shivers down her spine and stole her breath in turn. Her own arousal seemed to all but flood her hand, washing over it and Hiccup’s cock both, and as Hiccup breathed her name against the back of her neck her eyes strayed back to the pair in front of them.

“Elsa, Elsa, _fuck_ don’t stop ye – aye, there, _there_ –” Merida cried out, back curving like her bow from the bed, rutting her hips against Elsa’s mouth. Elsa grunted, pushed her hips back down again, and from the hollow of her cheeks Astrid could see her mouth working until Merida cried out a second time, sharper and more breathless, trailing off almost into a whine.

Finally, Elsa released her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and pushing up so that she was above Merida, smiling. “Feels fixed,” she said, then looked round to Astrid with mischief still in her gaze. “Would you not say?”

“You canny bastard,” Merida panted. “You _know_ what that move with your tongue does to me.”

“Serves you right for not letting me catch my breath,” said Elsa. “You should probably count yourself lucky I didn’t go for your ass, or you wouldn’t be managing sentences right now.”

Merida huffed. “Aye, probably,” she admitted. “And it probably helps to be able to form words.”

“Hiccup’s not that bad,” said Astrid, with a smirk. She felt and heard Hiccup sigh, but another slight rock of her hips pressed his cock between her cunt and her hand again, and it turned into a groan. “At least he can manage a few words afterwards.”

“ _Finally_ ,” said Merida. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, a line of sweat trickling down the valley between her breasts, and tucked one leg around Elsa’s side without looking. Elsa turned, sitting down, but kept Merida’s leg across her lap. “Please tell me at least the _pair_ of you enjoy it. Elsa had this look of confusion even the first few times she did put her fingers up my arse, doesn’t do much for the mood.”

“Eh, it’s not that bad,” Astrid replied. She’d certainly enjoyed Merida’s fingers, at least while there had been something in her cunt as well. Perhaps that was something she and Hiccup would need to explore further. “But watching Hiccup past the fingers stage, now _there_ was something more fun.”

She gave him a wicked grin, and she wasn’t sure whether it was that or the words that made him colour again. It was endearing, that she could be cradling his cock to her, wet fingers sliding against his skin, and still find the words to send colour blooming across his cheeks.

“Another man?” said Merida, more than a slight note of optimism in her voice.

“Sometimes,” Astrid said. She didn’t look away from Hiccup, running her fingertips along the underside of his cock. His breath hitched, and his hips bucked, rubbing past her clit again and sending another clench of pleasure through her.

The curiosity hung in the air, so tangible that she could almost hear it even without Merida saying another word. “You know that you’re going to have to show them,” said Hiccup dryly. “Or she’ll be ransacking our rooms come sunrise out of pure curiosity.”

She stole a kiss from his lips, just slightly lingering, then rolled off his lap altogether. He groaned, shifting his thighs to cradle his still-hard and now shining cock, but Astrid ignored his theatrics and scooted to the edge of the bed, where she could grab the small wooden crate beneath. She flipped it open one-handed, knowing the exact angle for the fiddly lock that Hiccup had insisted on devising, and withdrew the polished wooden shaft within before rolling back to face them all.

“Mor’du’s ghost–” said Merida at the sight of it.

Elsa started laughing.

Astrid could not much blame her. The leather harness and straps gave it the look of some obscene spider, dangling in her hand, while the smooth and varnished wooden cock that she held had an extra absurdity when it was not attached to anyone. No sooner had Astrid sat up again when Merida reached over and plucked it from her hands, trying to spread out the harness and snorting with laughter herself.

“Where did you even…” Elsa began, then her eyes came to rest on Hiccup. “Did you _make_ this?”

“I had encouragement,” he said, with a deadpan glance at Astrid. Then he shrugged. “And I did consider it better than allowing somebody _else_ to make it and to know exactly what it was for.”

Still chortling, Merida knelt up, holding the harness vaguely flat across her hips so that the cock jutted out. “So, what, you just strap it on?”

“Pretty much,” said Astrid. “Kind of makes you appreciate why some guys do such stupid things. As soon as you’ve got a cock, you start thinking with it.”

“Hey!” said Hiccup, while Merida made a couple of experimental thrusts at the air. Not strapped down properly, the cock flapped in place, and she gave an ‘oof’ and grabbed at her groin where the base must have knocked uncomfortably against her. “Do you really think I get led around that much by my cock?”

“ _Some_ guys,” Astrid repeated, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He was adorable when he pouted. Or even pretended to pout, while his tightness of breath and still-hard cock told exactly what he actually thought of the toy put to its usual use.

Merida straightened up again, tugged the cock almost aggressively back into place, and waggled her hips in it. This time, she must have been holding it flatter, as it moved less relative to her. “You know,” she said, “if I could get one of _these_ for my birthday, I think I’d not want a thing the rest of the year.”

“You’re not,” Elsa was still giggling, but managed to wag a finger at Merida’s crotch. “You’re not using that thing on me. I’m not sure I trust you _or_ it.”

Merida’s grin became wolfish. “Who said anything about _me_ using it?” she said. In a flash, she tackled Elsa to the bed again, to Elsa’s sharp exclamation, and wrangled the cock and its straps into a position roughly across Elsa’s hips. The smooth mid-brown of the wood still stood out ridiculously against Elsa’s pale thighs, and Astrid could not blame her for descending into laughter again even as Merida went to lower her mouth and then caught herself and looked around.

“This has been cleaned since last it went up that one’s arse, right?” she said.

“No,” said Hiccup, with an almost audible roll of his eyes, “we keep a dirty cock beneath our bed.”

Astrid swatted his chest. “ _Yes_ ,” she said, “it’s been well-cleaned, gods. He took great care into finding a varnish that would let us use boiling water on the wood.”

“Well, then,” said Merida, and before any of them could say anything else dipped her head to take the tip of the wooden cock into her mouth.

Elsa’s laughing trailed off into ragged pants, as she looked down in astonishment. This time, Astrid could see that Merida was making more of a show of it, sliding her mouth up and down the length of the cock rather than just toying at the head of it. Drawing up, she heard the head pop from her lips again, shining with saliva, then flicked her tongue at the tip in a way that should not have physically done anything but which made Elsa gasp.

“Still don’t want one?” Merida purred.

“I don’t…” Elsa trailed off, looking bewildered.

Astrid remembered that, the complete confusion over why her body was reacting to a wooden shaft as if it were part of her, why seeing Hiccup’s mouth against it sent a jolt straight to her cunt and left her wet and shivering. She gave Elsa a reassuring smile. “I don’t know why it works either,” she said. “But it does, huh?”

Elsa nodded, shakily.

“So.” Astrid nudged Hiccup. “You going to let them have all the fun, or are we going to put that thing to the purpose it was designed for?”

“It wasn’t _designed for_ my ass,” said Hiccup. The mere fact that he knew exactly what she meant made her grin, and did the clearly-mock offence in his voice.

“Oh, it was.”

“I beg to differ.”

She shot Elsa and Merida a look. “Part of history on which we can’t agree.” It was probably not worth having said it, however, because Merida was pressing the straps flat to Elsa’s skin in order to leave the wooden cock standing as clear as it usually would, and mouthing soft varying shapes to the tip of it while Elsa watched, apparently entranced. She turned back to Hiccup. “You trust one of those two with it, or would you rather I took it back off them?”

Hiccup looked over as well, and a wicked grin curled at the corner of his lip. “I trust Elsa with it,” he said. “Not so sure about that lunatic.”

“Oi!” Merida’s head snapped up, and she glared at them both. Her attention gone, the straps slips and the cock sagged slightly. Something about it was enough to set Astrid laughing again. “I’d be a perfect gentleman with a cock.”

“You’d be a bloody menace,” said Hiccup.

“You sure?” Astrid said, more quietly. He nodded, without breaking away from meeting Merida’s challenging glare. She stroked his thigh. “Well then, Elsa, you fancy giving that more of a try?”

“What?” Elsa looked up, breathless and pink-cheeked. Her ruffled hair made it somehow adorable as she looked at them blankly. “Pardon, what?”

It was strange how having a cock tended to have that effect, and Elsa wasn’t even wearing it properly. Astrid grinned. “Put it on and try giving it a proper use.”

“You mean on…” Elsa trailed off, pointing at Merida, who was not exactly looking disappointed in the idea.

But _gods_ , it had been so long since she’d had the chance to see Hiccup on his hands and knees like that, to hear the sounds that he made as he was fucked, and Astrid allowed herself a moment’s selfishness as she shook her head.

“No. I think it’s about time in the evening for my husband to get fucked up the ass, and I think that he, you and I all know that you’re likely to be more gentle with him than I am.”

Elsa’s mouth formed an almost perfect ‘o’ of silent surprise, and even Merida was looking at her with raised eyebrows and a generally impressed expression.

“Well,” said Hiccup. “Perhaps you should put it more bluntly next time.”

She elbowed him in the ribs, but at least it was enough for Merida to chortle. “You okay with that for an idea, Elsa?”

For a moment, Elsa simply blinked, still looking astonished, then she glanced over Hiccup in a way that was more curious than calculating. Though Astrid was not sure quite what negotiations the three of them had been through before attempting to surprise her, she had little doubt that they all knew much what she did, that Hiccup was more than vaguely attracted to both of them, that Merida and Astrid were open about their desires, but that Elsa’s feelings for Hiccup did not particularly turn in that direction.

“If you’re sure…” she said to Hiccup, almost shyly. It was accompanied with a flutter of her eyelashes and gods, Astrid wanted to devour her all over again. But in no small amount as well, she wanted to see Elsa wearing that strap-on, and to see Hiccup taking it, and Hiccup gave a sort of crooked, turned-on smile that made Astrid’s heart flutter as well as sending heat straight to her cunt.

“Well,” Hiccup turned back to Astrid. “It is milady’s birthday.”

Astrid rolled her eyes, still smiling, then pointed from Merida to the harness still stretched vaguely across Elsa’s crotch. “You two see if you can work your way into that. The belt round your hips, and one strap on each leg. And as for you,” she rolled over, pushing Hiccup onto his back as she did so, and straddled his hips, “I assume that you didn’t remove the oil from our bedside in a moment of madness.”

“As if that would dissuade you from anything,” said Hiccup.

She ran her hands up his chest, then bent and kissed his mouth, slow and lingering. His hands came to rest on her hips, and she rocked against him, teasing, feeling his cock brush against her ass. Still tracing the lines of his mouth with her tongue, and aware of Elsa and Merida alternately bickering and giggling behind them, she opened the drawer beside their bed and fished, one-handed, for the cool bottle of oil inside.

Finally, she drew back. Hiccup’s hair was ruffled, lips flushed and full, and _oh_ but she wanted this. She grinned.

“Come on, you.”

She rolled over onto her back, and with an easy grin Hiccup followed, on his hands and knees above her. One of his hands slipped into her hair, and he kissed her lips, the corner of her mouth, then began to trail his mouth along her jaw and towards her throat. Hands free, Astrid uncorked the bottle, slicked her fingers with the oil beneath, and as Hiccup sucked at the side of her neck and rubbed his fingertips against her scalp she reached down, past his cock and between his thighs.

Hiccup half-murmured, half-moaned against her neck as her fingers reached his ass. She understood a little more what he saw in it when she felt him like this, when she felt the tense of her thighs alongside her hips and he rocked slightly against her hand. His teeth scraped against her skin as she pressed one finger inside him, hot and tight around her.

“Oh, gods,” said Hiccup, voice catching, as she pressed a second finger to him. His mouth brushed against her skin, and he panted for breath.

“Too much?”

A shake of his head, strange against her throat. “It’s just… been a while.”

He rocked again, against her hand this time, and she felt the twitch of his muscles around her. Astrid ran her other hand over his hip and down his thigh, the deceptive power of the muscle just below the surface from all of those hours and days spent on dragonback.

A little further, the two fingers sinking deeper into him, and he made a sound that was almost a whine. Hiccup’s arm shifted as he tried to support his weight, and Astrid brought up her other hand to his chest, feeling his pounding heart, gently shifting and moving her fingers as Hiccup shivered above her.

“ _Fuck_ , Astrid…”

She could feel the drip of pre-come against her skin, his cock still hard where it brushed against her arm. Hiccup moaned, the sound vibrating against her and sending heat straight down her spine, and part of her considered throwing the whole plan aside, letting Merida have some fun with that wooden cock while Astrid took Hiccup apart with just her fingers, but _gods_ she wanted to see it in him again.

“Sit up,” she breathed to Hiccup, as she withdrew her fingers again. He exhaled, shaky and disappointed, as he pushed upright to kneel over her. “Hey, Elsa, have you managed to figure that thing out?”

“I have decided that men are lucky they at least do not have to _put_ their penises on,” Elsa said, perhaps the closest thing to a grumble that Astrid had ever heard from her. But as Astrid sat up and looked past Hiccup, Merida was indeed just straightening out the last of the straps. “But yes, I… I think so.”

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at her, and Astrid knew how that looked, suddenly boyish and flirtatious again. The best part was always that he didn’t realise that he was doing it. She stroked his thigh with her dry hand, and cocked her head to bring Elsa over. Elsa swung her legs across and shifted her weight, rather than crawling, and while it looked a little more dignified than otherwise the movement of the wooden shaft between her thighs probably still didn’t help.

“How do I…” she trailed off, giving Hiccup’s ass an almost calculating look that would doubtless be amusing in its own right later on.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, and raised an eyebrow. “I think the expert had better weigh in on that one.”

She swatted him across the chest, less hard than even the lightest of her usual punches, but slipped her legs out from between his so that she could kneel up beside Elsa. A slight push between his shoulderblades, and Hiccup leant down onto his hands and knees again, thighs still parted, ass on display with the sheen of oil still glistening. Astrid ran the same oil-slick hand over the wooden cock, with a turn of her wrist to make sure she reached every fraction of it.

“Just go slow,” she said to Elsa. “You can’t quite feel what you’re doing, but you can feel the pressure of it, how that changes.”

She could see Hiccup still breathing hard, the slightest tremble of arousal and anticipation in his shoulders. Merida was watching with eager eyes, and though her hand was not at her cunt Astrid had a suspicion that she was not that far away from touching herself. Perhaps it was best that Elsa was not so clouded with desire, and could probably think more clearly as she positioned herself behind Hiccup, lining up her hips to his.

Elsa’s teeth grazed her bottom lip, eyes fixed and gaze intent, and Astrid could not resist leaning in to kiss her neck again. She ran her oiled hand over the shaft again, and helped guide it right to Hiccup’s ass, head brushing against his skin.

“Use your hand,” Astrid breathed. She drew away from Elsa’s throat, looking down to wrap her hand over Elsa’s instead, to guide rather than lead. Hiccup moaned softly as the head pressed against his ass, and Elsa’s breath hitched at the momentary resistance before Hiccup’s hips rocked back and the shaft started into him.

“Oh, gods,” Hiccup breathed. His right hand tightened in the sheets, head bowing, and Elsa glanced up sharply.

“Don’t worry,” said Astrid, “he’s just talkative. He’ll stop you if he doesn’t like it.” She nipped at Elsa’s earlobe. “And let you know when he does.”

Elsa eased her hips forwards, and Astrid watched the slide of the shaft into Hiccup’s ass, the way that he shifted and the sound of his panting.

“Like that?” said Elsa, softly.

Hiccup just nodded, wordlessly, dropping onto his right forearm as he reached with his left hand to take hold of his cock. Drawing back a fraction, Elsa let her hands move to his hips, and Astrid felt a clench of pleasure in her cunt as Elsa thrust deeper, and Hiccup moaned.

“Like that,” Astrid whispered.

A hand came to rest on Astrid’s hip, and then Merida was nipping at her shoulder, hand sneaking between Astrid’s thighs from behind to rub at her wet cunt. Astrid arched her back, offering access, and Merida responded by sliding fingers into her, firm and easy.

Gods, it had been too long since she had seen this. Elsa drew back, slow and even, and thrust again with a sort of aching patience that made Astrid feel curls of desperation, and gods only knew what it did to Hiccup. His hand worked at his cock as she fucked him, and he gasped and grunted in time with the thrusts, steady and deeper each time until Elsa’s hips were flush to his ass.

“Fuck,” Merida breathed. It felt as if she had three fingers buried as deep in Astrid as she could, and honestly Astrid was only surprised that she was not touching herself. “ _Fuck_ , you have to give us one of these.”

Astrid licked the side of Elsa’s neck. “Harder,” she breathed. Elsa shifted her grip, a look of concentration on her face, and this time her next thrust was faster. Hiccup yelped, breathed a curse, and his hand quickened on his cock again. Astrid saw the flicker of Elsa’s eyes as she took it in, read his body, then thrust again with more _intent_ in her movement.

“Oh _gods_ – fuck –” Hiccup dropped his forehead to the bed as Elsa fucked him, firm snaps of her hips that buried the wooden cock deep into his ass. “ _Fuck_ it’s been too long,” he panted against the sheets, “yes, there, gods, right there,” his voice cracked with another thrust, “gods, where did you learn to _fuck_...”

Astrid was not even sure whether that was a question or not as Hiccup’s voice broke off. Merida’s hand shifted, grinding against the walls of her cunt, and the other hand slipped away from her hip again. From the catch in Merida’s breath, Astrid could guess what she was doing with it.

“You look so good, fucking him,” said Astrid. Elsa made a faint whining sound, deep in her throat, as Astrid pressed a hand into the small of her back and followed the action of each thrust, feeling it like a deep rhythm in her chest. “Almost as good as he looks being fucked. Do you like that? Fucking him like this?”

“Yes,” Elsa breathed. There was a hint of surprise in her voice, something close to awe, and Astrid knew what it was like to realise things about yourself in moments like this, when realisation had a hint of absurdity about.

Elsa went to say something more, but it was lost as Hiccup spoke, fast and shaky, again; “Gods, I can’t believe that I was uncertain when first you said this, Astrid, shit, I should have known that getting fucked–”

“Is there any way to quiet his mouth?” said Merida, but there was a ripple of laughter in her words.

Astrid laughed in return. “Only by putting something in it.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Merida groaned, shuddering, and Astrid smirked at the knowledge that with only those words she had put into Merida’s head the quite accurate image of Hiccup’s clever mouth at someone else’s cock, of Hiccup’s moans and murmurs against a shaft and his tongue playing at a cock’s head. Then Merida took a shaking breath, and pressed closer to Astrid’s back, all warm breasts and tickling hair. “Well, I’d say we should find something to fill it, hmm?”

“How about he licks your cunt,” breathed Astrid, “and I return the favour of fucking your face?”

It was Elsa’s breath that caught, sharply, and she grabbed Astrid’s chin with one hand to pull her round and kiss her on the mouth. It was not a tease, as her tongue had been before, but forceful and just cold enough to sting, and Merida was breathing some sort of curse against Astrid’s shoulderblades but it was harder than ever to hear it clearly.

“That filthy mouth will get you into trouble one day,” Elsa whispered, lips brushing against Astrid’s.

“I’ll settle for getting into trouble tonight,” said Astrid. She turned, and gave Merida a playful push in the centre of her chest. “Go on, get on your back. You’ve already said he’s good with his tongue.”

She looked round just in time to see Hiccup steal a glance up at them, smiling, before averting his eyes again. It looked coy, but Astrid knew the glitter of arousal and of triumph, the same rich notes that she heard as he gasped _oh gods_ against the sheets again from the slightest rock of Elsa against him.

He pushed up onto his hands, releasing his cock, as Merida slid round in front of him. One of his arms snaked around her waist, and she yelped as he tugged her down towards him and dropped his mouth to her cunt all in the same movement.

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Merida, sharply, knees tucking up and toes curling against the bed as Hiccup, still murmuring wordlessly, worked his mouth at her clit. One of her hands grabbed wildly for his hair as her eyes fell closed and her mouth opened, gasping breathlessly.

Astrid just grinned. She of all people knew what Hiccup could do with his mouth, and perhaps Merida was still tightly wound from Elsa’s touch but a near-seamless steam of curses slipped from her tongue as Hiccup drew his tongue right along her before finding her clit all over again.

“You’ve got this,” she said to Elsa, with one last slide of her hand down the small of her back. Elsa released Astrid’s chin, to return her hand to Hiccup’s hip. Astrid winked. “Ride him hard for me.”

Elsa drew in her breath sharply, and it seemed like an extra edge came to the colour in her cheeks, but even if Merida seemed to have forgotten exactly what Astrid had suggested, Astrid had not. She crawled along the bed, aware of Hiccup’s eyes on her, of his gaze following her movements even as Elsa thrust into him again and he grunted against Merida’s cunt, until she could move Merida’s left arm from where it rested across her forehead.

Merida’s eyes snapped open, though it seemed to take her a few seconds to register that Astrid was there. Something that was doubtless not helped by whatever Hiccup did just at that moment, to judge by the obscene wet sound of his mouth. But then her free hand scooped up to Astrid’s thigh, and in one swift move Astrid pulled herself upright and swung around to straddle Merida’s face.

For a moment, she held there, feeling Merida’s hair brushing along her thighs and the hot pant of her breath, her eyes locking with Hiccup’s down the length of Merida’s body. His fingers tightened on Merida’s hip, and the hot intense look in his eyes ran straight down her, a hundred memories of his mouth at her own cunt almost playing on her flesh. Then her eyes flicked up again to Elsa, sweat a light sheen on her skin, the intense concentration on her face slipping just for a moment as Astrid caught her eye.

There was a more insistent pressure on her thigh, and this time Astrid gave in, lowering her cunt to Merida’s waiting mouth. She moaned as Merida’s tongue ran straight along her, tasting, then Merida tilted her chin and nudged Astrid’s hips up to close her mouth straight over Astrid’s clit.

It was like a bolt of lightning ran through her. Merida’s mouth was hot and wet but _sharp_ somehow, focused in a way that was different from Hiccup’s tongue. Astrid gasped, and pressed down against Merida’s face, her tongue, her lips. But gods, she just could not keep her eyes off Hiccup, his arm scooped around Merida’s thigh, cheeks shining-wet and flushed and eyes glittering until he closed them, just for a moment, moaning as Elsa thrust into him again. Astrid could follow the shape of his words, even muffled against skin, and he might still have been able to string together more words than she often could but it was still amusing to hear him breaking down into the repeated _oh gods, yes, fuck_ that peppered their way through his speech. Just the knowledge that he was so taken apart, that the pleasure could do that much to him, was enough to clench in her gut and tighten in her cunt, and from this angle she could better see the expression on his face, the twitches of his brows with each thrust, the way that his hair stuck to his forehead.

She reached forwards, one hand on the bed to brace herself, and wound the other into Hiccup’s hair. For a moment he glanced up, surprised, and Merida grunted in annoyance as his mouth came clear of her skin. But then Astrid smiled, and Hiccup closed his eyes as he bent his head, muffling a groan on Merida’s clit with a burr that Astrid could feel in her hand as well.

“That’s it,” said Astrid, softly, not even sure who she was talking to.

Merida sucked on her clit, firm and sudden, and she made a choking sound and shuddered in place, feeling almost on the brink of orgasm again but not quite reaching it. It was almost too intense, a searing run of pleasure down her core, and she bit her lip and rolled her hips against Merida’s tongue, trying to find a place that was comfortable again. Merida’s hands shifted in their hold, and then, gods, it was like a single bright point against her, Merida’s tongue working fast against her clit and from an angle that felt strange and tight and piercing all at once. Astrid felt her thighs tensing, and rocked forwards just slightly, her hand tightening on the sheets. She could feel the sweat cooling on her back, but heat was still pricking beneath her skin, making her mouth feel dry and her chest feel overfull of breath.

She did not expect the cool touch of a hand on hers, and looked up in surprise to see Elsa leaning forwards, just far enough to rest her fingers over Astrid’s and on Hiccup’s hair. There was a rhythm to her hips, a steady pattern as the shaft sank into Hiccup over and over, with a sway of her breasts and the sound of skin on skin. Astrid could have watched her for hours, though she wasn’t too sure that Hiccup’s ass would be too happy with that idea.

“I fear you’re beyond my reach for a kiss,” said Elsa, eyes flicking to catch the way that Astrid’s tongue traced her lower lip. “But I hope that you’re enjoying my wife’s mouth.”

Astrid meant to reply, then Merida's mouth shifted just _slightly_ and all that left her lips was a choked, incoherent sound.

Elsa’s smile became just a little feral, and her nails caught on the back of Astrid’s hands. “At least as much,” she continued, voice a breathless murmur that would have been hot enough on its own, _gods_ , “as I’m enjoying fucking your husband’s ass.”

She closed her words with one more thrust, a hard sharp snap of her hips that made Hiccup half-yelp with pleasure against Merida’s cunt, but the words and the sight and the movement of Merida’s tongue all whirled together and before Astrid even knew it she was coming again, harder than before. Lights crashed behind her eyes and hot bolts seemed to shoot through her, along the tense of her thighs and through her chest, jets of pleasure that pushed her other thoughts away so that before she knew it she was panting, shaking, time blurring around her until she was not even sure how long the orgasm had claimed her for. It seemed to drag on, like a floodgate that had been unlocked, hot pleasure turning cool as it rippled over her skin and pushed all other senses away from her.

The first thing to come back was a sensation of her own skin, damp with sweat, followed by the rough panting of her own breath. She realised that Merida’s tongue was still against her clit, just a single firm press and not moving but still enough to send one last shiver through her. One of her hands was clenched tight in the sheets, the other still somehow loose and gentle in Hiccup’s hair, and even that she withdrew from as she straightened up, drawing in a deep breath.

Merida’s hands stroked down her thighs, tongue finally pulling away from her skin though the panting brush of her breath remained. Once she was sure that her own legs would support her again, Astrid swung herself aside, flopping down above Merida’s head. She felt softened, _sated_ , the way that usually one or two orgasms would be enough to manage but which had been eluding her that night.

Letting her arms fall back either side of her head, Merida grinned up at Astrid, at least until Hiccup ran his tongue along her cunt again and she made a squeaking sound and writhed against him. Her hair was still a wild cloud about her, and Astrid pushed it aside, leaning down to kiss Merida on the mouth again.

This time, the sound was definitely a squeak, and one of surprise at that. Merida’s lips were slick and salty and peculiarly upside-down, but as Astrid kissed her she responded in kind, forceful and refusing to be controlled.

Propping herself on one arm, Astrid reached up with the other, groping blindly until she found Merida’s breast and pinched at the nipple there. Merida swore against Astrid’s mouth, but Astrid kept up the pressure of her tongue, and she could hear Hiccup panting and whispering ragged words that had no chance of being sentences.

“You next,” Astrid breathed, as Merida’s hand caught hold of her hair. She kissed her again, the angle a little clumsy, the scrape of Merida’s teeth against her tongue strange and not quite arousing in its own right. But Merida’s palm was damp and grasping for some support on the back of her neck, and she was panting desperately, and Astrid teased her nipple again, drawing it between her fingertips.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Elsa bend down over Hiccup, saw him shiver, saw Elsa say something so quietly that Astrid could not hear it over Merida’s panting and her own racing heart. Elsa slowed her movements, just rocking her hips in place. Beneath her, Hiccup grinned, eyes meeting Astrid’s for a moment as he removed his right hand from Merida’s waist only to slip it up between her thighs instead as his mouth continued to work.

Whatever he did, it worked. “Mother _fu–_ ” Merida cried out, but it turned to a wordless sound as orgasm tore through her. Her hips almost snapped up against Hiccup’s mouth, thighs tensing and feet pressing down against the bed. “Hellhell _hell_!”

Tightening her hand on Astrid’s neck, with the other she grabbed for Hiccup’s hair, and Astrid couldn’t help laughing as Merida moaned, long and trailing off into nothingness as her hips finally sagged to the bed again.

“Son of a…” Merida panted.

Astrid pushed up onto her hands, kneeling over Merida, and smirked down. “You were warned he was good with his tongue.”

“I wasn’t warned that he’d think to put his fingers up my arse,” she replied. Some of her hair fell across her face, and she tried to huff it away again. It failed, and in a moment of sympathy Astrid reached down to move it aside. “You _bastard_.”

Astrid looked up sharply to Hiccup, who tried to keep a straight face for all of half a second before both he and Elsa dissolved into giggling all over again. Falling still in her thrusts, Elsa leant over Hiccup’s back again, hand supporting her weight on his hips as a wave of laughter escaped her. Hiccup, in turn, had his mouth pressed to the crease of Merida’s hip, and gave an inelegant snort as she swatted as his cheek with a lazy hand.

“Oh, gods,” he let his forehead drop to Merida’s skin, still suppressing laughter. “Elsa, fuck, that feels so strange–”

Not so strange as to stop his cock from being flushed and hard, brushing against his stomach, nor to stop him from failing to hold back another wave of giggling. Elsa put a hand to her mouth, though, largely controlling herself even if Astrid caught the sign of another judder or two of her stomach muscles.

“Hmm,” said Astrid, drawing out the sound until she knew that all of them were looking at her. She toyed with Merida’s hair, there being plenty of it to keep her fingers busy. “Do you think he deserves to be allowed to come?” she asked.

It took Merida a moment to realise that she was being the one addressed, and she gave a bark of laughter. “I don’t know,” she drawled. As she pushed herself up onto her elbows, Astrid sat up altogether. “That was a dirty trick he pulled.”

“Don’t you dare,” said Hiccup, still grinning even as he pointed at Astrid. “I swear to Frigg, I will not touch you for a _month_ –”

“It wasn’t exactly his _fault_ ,” Elsa added, although Hiccup probably could have done without the way that she rolled her hips to judge by the way that he gasped again and bowed his head just for a moment.

Astrid reached out, running a hand through Hiccup’s hair until she could flick the braids just beneath his ear. Then, while he still had his forehead against Merida’s thigh, she caught Elsa’s eye and simply winked.

Elsa’s lips curved upwards into a smile again, and she put her hands back into place on Hiccup’s hips. For a moment, her gaze was on Astrid, but then her eyes flicked across to Merida’s and her breath hitched at whatever it was that she saw there. Slowly, pointedly, she pushed her hips to Hiccup’s again, sliding the shaft home into him.

“Oh _gods_ , fuck, this is just un _fair_ –”

“That’s Astrid’s way of saying yes, you eejit,” said Merida, before Astrid could even attempt to communicate the same in any less combative a manner.

At least Hiccup did not seem to mind, and least to judge by his wordless groan as Elsa drew back and thrust again. It rocked him against the curve of Merida’s hip, his mouth still pressed to her skin, and his closed eyes and parted lips and the skin sticking to his forehead sent something to Astrid’s heart and her cunt at the same time.

“Oh, gods…”

Hiccup’s fingers tightened on Merida’s thigh, until it looked like it should have been painful, but Merida did not reach to stop him. Astrid slid down the bed, stroked a hand against Hiccup’s side as he panted, then reached beneath his body to wrap her hand around his cock.

He keened, the sound soft and wet on Merida’s skin. His cock was warm in her hand, slick with pre-come, and barely had she taken hold of him than he gave a muted jerk into her touch. She could see Merida stroking his hair, almost idly and watching Elsa instead, but was more taken with the heaving of Hiccup’s breath, the rocking movement of his body, the hot twitch of his cock. There was nothing quite like seeing him like this, hearing his gasps in time with the sound of skin-on-skin, and she tightened her hand just a fraction, knowing just how much he would need.

Sure enough, Hiccup choked on a sound that might have started as a curse, and his hips bucked as he came even with Elsa trying to hold them steady in place. White streaks of come splattered across the bed, and he gave a keening sound that broke off into almost a sob as his cock continued to twitch even as the thrusts fell dry.

Releasing Hiccup’s softening cock, Astrid rested her hand on Elsa’s hip just for a moment, not sure even herself whether she was thanking her for staying still or asking her to do so for longer. Finally, with another whispered, “ _oh, gods_ ”, Hiccup pushed himself up onto his hands, and Astrid waved for Elsa to draw back as Hiccup sat up onto his knees and tilted back his head.

“I think that was worth the wait,” said Merida, and Astrid didn’t even have to look to know that she was smirking.

Instead she slipped closer, cupped Hiccup’s jaw, and kissed his mouth slowly and lazily. He sighed against her lips, reaching up to stroke her upper arm, then rested his forehead against hers and chuckled, soft and distant.

“I think it was,” she said quietly, just for him.

“Although you’ll sit in the wet spot if you aren’t careful,” Merida added, cheerfully, and Astrid slapped her on the thigh without looking, to another whoop of laughter. “Come on, Elsa, let’s get you out of that thing. By my count, there’s one of us not done as well as the others tonight.”

“You were _counting_?” said Hiccup, breathless and incredulous still as he peered over Astrid’s shoulder.

Astrid settled for laughing, stroking Hiccup’s cheek and not rising to the bait of looking around even as she heard Elsa squeal and the thud of at least one of them hitting the bed. For now, she was far more interested in Hiccup’s flushed cheeks, the way that his lips were swollen and shining, and the way that he looked when his eyes turned back to her again.

“You’re being quite generous, you know,” he added, “considering it’s _your_ birthday.”

“What can I say?” she ran a finger along the line of his jaw, part of his left cheek still smeared wet from Merida’s cunt. “I’m in a generous mood. Or,” she continued, as Hiccup chuckled, “I just _really_ wanted to see you get fucked.”

“I know where I’d place my bet,” he breathed.

Before she could laugh, Astrid kissed him again, and still felt the shape of a smile on his lips. It was far gentler, like rediscovering the contours of her mouth, and she let her hand drift along his thigh until a grunt from Merida, and a sharp gasp from Elsa, finally proved too much for her curiosity and bade her look around.

Merida had pinned Elsa on her back on the sheets, the wooden shaft gods knew where if Merida had been the one to cast it aside. One of Elsa’s legs was bent upwards, tucked over Merida’s hip, as Merida pressed them cunt-to-cunt and rocked her hips down with intensity in the lines of her body and a wicked smile on her face. She allowed Elsa to pull her down to kiss again, with an appreciative moan, but did not stop the rolling movements of her body as her hands tightened in the sheets.

“I may have had your mouth,” Merida said, as she drew the mouths apart and Elsa gave her own sweet moan, “but I’ll no’ consider the night complete until I’ve seen you come like this.”

“And I thought you were insatiable,” Hiccup breathed against Astrid’s ears. “No wonder my cock can’t keep up some nights.”

“You’ve got hands,” Astrid replied, and he chuckled against her temple. And she did not have to point out that he was not the only one, and that even with his cock gone soft she could leave him moaning and shuddering from her fingers in his ass.

She watched the roll of Merida’s hips, the sway of her back, fucking at least as well as any man that Astrid had ever seen. And Elsa seemed to agree, to judge by the way that she moaned as Merida rode her into the bed, all arched back and parted lips, breasts bouncing with Merida’s sure movements. Hiccup kissed Astrid’s temple, her cheek, and she tilted her head to allow him access to her neck again, feeling the warmth of his lips giving way to the cool touch of the air on the damp points left behind.

His other hand slipped down her arm, over her hip, curling round to brush his fingertips against the lips of her cunt. A murmur of appreciation left his lips, burring against her skin, and she gave a minute shiver as his fingers gently parted her.

“Have you one more orgasm left in you, milady?” he breathed.

Her first attempt at an answer was cut off as Elsa cried out, sharp and giving way to panting breaths as Merida continued to ride her. Astrid smirked, and pressed her lips to Hiccup’s hair. “If you have,” she breathed in return.

Hiccup huffed. “Give me a little while, at least,” he muttered against her skin, managing to sound almost annoyed, then he straightened up to kiss her on the mouth once again.

She followed him down to the bed, steering away from both the wet mess of Hiccup’s come still on the sheets and from Merida rutting Elsa into the bed. The air felt cool against her sweaty skin, his touch welcome warmth, as she ended up on her back and Hiccup shifted to place his weight over her.

Elsa moaned, Merida muttered some encouragement, and a wicked thought crossed Astrid’s mind. She nipped at Hiccup’s lower lip, hard enough for him to draw back and look at her curiously, then put a hand in the centre of his chest to hold him away. “No,” she said. “Get down here with me.”

The faintest of frowns on his lips, Hiccup cocked his head to the side. “You want to be on top?”

“ _With_ me,” she repeated, although she could not completely blame him for missing a few nuances of language given the circumstances. When Hiccup continued to look confused, she pushed his right arm out from under him, dropping him onto that shoulder, and curled to turn her back towards him. It almost put a crick in her neck to give him one more lustful look over her shoulder, but finally he smiled and pressed a kiss to her shoulderblade.

“Oh, so _that’s_ how you want to play it.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Astrid, turning her eyes away from him. Although in truth, it was more _towards_ Elsa and Merida, who were now perfectly framed in her line of sight.

Hiccup peppered kisses along the lines of her shoulders, and chuckled when she ground her ass against his crotch. She wasn’t the least offended when there wasn’t a response yet, either. His left hand slipped around her waist, brushing over her stomach, and she twined her legs with his to allow him access to her cunt once more.

“There’s nothing more that you’re going to get distracted by, is there?” said Hiccup, laughter in his voice. Astrid tried to elbow him in the ribs, and managed to miss in their close, squirming quarters.

“Unless you’ve been hiding some other toy from me,” she replied.

He traced his fingers along the length of her cunt, and she gasped and shivered. It felt almost too sensitive, almost tender, until she was not sure whether she was still desperately turned on or ready to fall into Hiccup’s arms and drift off to sleep. Hiccup sucked on her shoulder, groaned, and slid his fingers between her wet lower lips.

“ _Gods_ , you’re so wet,” he murmured against her skin. It sounded almost awed. “It never stops being–”

“No reminiscing,” Astrid said, softly. She twisted, managed to get a hand into his hair, and pulled him close enough to kiss his mouth again. The angle made his tongue shallow against hers, noses awkward, but Hiccup just rocked his hand against her, rubbing gently with his fingers and with the palm of his hand just brushing her clit, and she gasped against his mouth again. “Or you’ll have to tell them the story as well.”

Hiccup laughed, nosed against her hair, and she turned her eyes back to where Merida was bending to say something to Elsa, too quiet to hear. As Merida straightened up again, she gave them a wicked look, and the fall of her hair to the appropriate side to not shield her from view meant that it had to be deliberate. Elsa did not seem to be so aware, eyes closed and shining lips parted, hands clutching at Merida’s rolling hips.

Merida winked.

“Oh, she knows just what she’s doing,” said Hiccup, and Astrid could only agree but would be the first to admit that it was highly effective. Astrid responded by running a hand up her own chest, cupping her breast, and toying with her nipple in exaggerated movements.

The sound of Hiccup’s breathing grew huskier behind her, as his fingers gently slipped inside. It was still slow, more rediscovering than conquering, and he wrapped himself more closely around her even as he nipped at her skin and let his fingers delve deeper.

“So do you,” Astrid breathed.

She tilted her head, opening up her neck and the side of her throat to Hiccup as he kissed his way along her skin, his thumb coming to press against her clit. It was warm and slow-building, not the fire and lightning that Merida had wrought upon her, but she would have to admit that she was not sure she had enough energy left for another so shattering orgasm. As Hiccup groaned and ground against her, she felt the first stirrings of his cock again, and could not help a smirk at the feeling of it.

With a soft moan, she closed her eyes, giving over to the soft rush of Hiccup’s breathing, the moans escaping Elsa’s lips and the sounds of skin-on-skin around her. Hiccup’s fingers buried themselves to the hilt in her, his thumb now rubbing slow but insistent circles on her clit, and she reached back to clasp his thigh and roll her hips against his, feeling the nudge of his cock against her wet entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , Astrid,” Hiccup said.

“It fits better than your fingers,” she replied, feeling the catch of arousal in her own voice. The whole night, she had not had him inside her, and for all the novelty of Elsa’s fingers or Merida’s mouth she always came back to yearning for the feel of him.

All the same, when Hiccup withdrew his hand from her cunt it felt like a cool ache, at least until he shifted and guided himself into her again. Then she gasped, clutching at his skin, feeling her own heat around him and so filled, more even than usual, sensitive to the slide of his cock straight into her.

His fingers were still wet as he moved to support her thigh, shallow thrusts against her still enough to make her bite her lip and clench the muscles of her cunt. He was right, she was wet, but even as he slid easily inside her she could still feel him, as if he were pressed to every wall of her.

“Oh, gods,” said Hiccup, to the back of her neck. The edge in his voice made her suspect that if this were his first round of the night he would already have come for her. “How do you always,” he said breathlessly, “feel so good, I, _ah_ …” he shuddered behind her, and she could feel the movements of his chest as he panted, the cling of his hand to her hip. “You know, I wouldn’t complain, if you touched yourself.”

“Trying to fob off the work on me?” she teased. The angle pressed him to the front wall of her cunt, made her feel tight around him, put ghosts of sensation already down her clit. For a reply, Hiccup only managed a moan, and she had to admit even his deft hands might struggle to have the dexterity by this time.

She squirmed her right hand round, slipping down to wet her fingers at her entrance only to feel the drag of his cock against them. Hiccup grunted, hips bucking against her with a flare of pleasure that was almost too much in her gut, then she drew her wet fingers back up to her clit and he found his rhythm again, steady thrusts against her.

“Come on, Elsa,” Merida was urging, leaning forwards to control the angle of their bodies, as Elsa’s hands clutched to fists in the sheets. “Yer so damn close, I can feel it.” As Astrid opened her eyes again, she saw Merida watching them, intensity in her gaze, for a long moment before turning back to her wife. “I’ve got to be showing Astrid that I can make you come the hardest, after all – yes, _yes_ ,” she said, almost excitedly, as Elsa’s breathing turned ragged and she arched to bare her throat, trembling, hands shaking as a cut-off moan escaped her. “That’s it, that’s…”

Elsa grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her down to kiss her again, muffling a cry as she did so. Astrid saw the shudders of orgasm wrack through Elsa’s body, heard the whine in her voice, as Merida held her pace a few thrusts longer before slowing, body undulating, half-breaking the kiss from Elsa’s lips only to dip back down again.

“That’s more like it,” said Merida, softly, not bothering to hide her grin. Elsa swatted her arm, but was smiling, and certainly did not resist Merida wrapping their bodies together and kissing her, deep and with Merida’s hair starting to fall unruly around them once again.

Hiccup’s teeth nipped at her shoulder again, and she was not even sure whether it was calculated or not. The rhythm of his hips had matched Merida’s, and she was not sure whether that was deliberate either, or whether it was just the feel of them shifting on the bed that made them fall into time together.

“I’m here,” said Astrid.

He grunted. “So I can feel.”

A laugh rippled through her, not much more than a chuckle but enough that Hiccup felt it and groaned against her skin. Part of her wanted to twist, to kiss him again, but then he shuddered and pressed his chest to her back and she wanted only to press back into him, grinding down against his cock both for the way it made him breathe harder and for the way that it rippled pleasure through her.

She tore her eyes away from the slow-shifting, writhing forms in front of her, looking down to where Hiccup’s hand clasped her hip, to where he entered her, and as she saw and felt him thrust again it was like a soft, warm wave through her. A gasp caught in her throat.

“Say if you want me to stop,” Hiccup said softly.

She shook her head, half-whimpered at the sensation of him, filling her, against every wall of her cunt. Her own wetness washed her fingers as she dipped them down, then drew them up to rub at her clit again.

“Good birthday?” he breathed.

This time she did laugh, albeit breathlessly and in time with his rocking thrusts and the movement of her fingers. “Best birthday,” she breathed.

This time it was not a nip but just a kiss that he pressed to her skin, warm and intense and suckling very gently at her skin. She felt one more orgasm tightening in her, and let it swell, reached for it rather than trying to hold it back and make it stronger. She could hear Merida say something, Elsa murmur laughter back, feel Hiccup at her back and taste the mingled scent of them all on the air. It was like there was one last spring not released inside her, that Hiccup wound tighter with each of his thrusts. She matched her fingers to the speed of his cock, and soon found herself gasping, feeling it draw closer.

It did not take long to tip herself into one more orgasm around Hiccup, a simple hot rush of pleasure and a clenching in her cunt that made Hiccup grip harder at her skin. A single moan slipped from her lips as all of the tension went out of her muscles at last, melting back into Hiccup’s arms and reaching back to stroke his arm with her left hand.

She was about to tease, to say that it was his turn again, but she did not even have time to before she felt him come in a hot juddering rush, bowing his head against her shoulder. Breathing hard, he stayed there, clasped to her,  a slight whine in his throat for a couple of breaths until his hand finally released its grip to stroke her skin instead.

“Maybe I should ask–” she began, but Hiccup huffed against her skin.

“If you make one jab about counting, I will… I will come up with something in the morning,” he finished.

One more time, she laughed. More to the point, she rolled onto her back and onto Hiccup to his annoyed groan as he slipped out of her and was pushed onto his back as well. It took effort to balance, lying on top of his chest, but she nestled into him as if it were easy and the most comfortable thing in the world.

“You are such a prick sometimes,” he said.

“And here was me thinking _you_ usually had control over that particular…”

He slapped her hip, almost on her ass, although she suspected that was more by accident than design. Astrid giggled, then forcibly stopped herself as she almost slid off Hiccup once again.

“Now that’s a new position,” commented Merida idly.

Astrid looked over, almost surprised to hear her voice, and at that actually did slid off Hiccup’s chest to fall on the bed next to him again. She probably deserved it when Merida snorted.

“Not sure that it looks like the most stable,” said Elsa.

It was impressive how cool and calm she could sound, hair a halo around her head and arms flung about carelessly and still managing to look artful. If it weren’t for the pink edge to her cheeks, the slightest huskiness to her voice, it would probably be quite easy to overlook the pink marks on her breasts, the shining wetness on her thighs. At least notwithstanding the fact that Merida was straddling those same thighs, looking entirely pleased with both herself and the scene before her.

“If you even suggest that you all lie on me,” said Hiccup, wagging a finger at both of them, “then there will be consequences.”

“Aye, probably involving a cock to the ear,” Merida said, “and I’d prefer to avoid reliving that experience if at all possible.”

“ _Re_ living?” Astrid cocked an eyebrow.

Elsa got there first, shaking her head. “Not as impressive a story as she makes it sound. Come on, let me sit up here.”

“What if I’ve got other plans for you?” said Merida.

Elsa gave a playful push as she sat partway up. “Even you can’t have other plans after _that_ ,” she said.

Merida scoffed, not really using words, but it was clear from the amusement of her smile that Elsa had a very good point. Instead she climbed off her wife’s lap and sat down with the heaviest huff that Astrid had ever heard her give. And they had sat through some very boring meetings together.

“Dare I ask what you have planned for an encore?” she said to Hiccup, who was still lying on his back with his hands over his eyes. He raised his hands just enough to give her an unimpressed look.

“A bath, I think,” he said. “Probably followed by arguing over who is going to be responsible for changing the sheets. Sorry to disappoint.”

Letting her smile grow tender, she bent down and pecked a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Not at all,” she said. “You know I admire your practical side.”

“Does this mean I have to find my underwear?” said Merida, sounding a little concerned at the idea. “I’d suggest Elsa made me some, but I’m no’ a fan of ice on my nethers.”

Astrid jerked a thumb to the door at the back of the room. “Tunnel straight through to the hot springs. Had it put in because the dragons like to fly in through the caves sometimes, but it is a nice shortcut. Also gives Hiccup a way to escape when he doesn’t feel like chiefing.”

“I don’t do it that often!”

“Do you think _I’m_ going to judge?” said Merida, sounding gleeful. “Fuck that; I’d want to know how you did it!”

“You aren’t having a tunnel from our rooms to escape council meetings,” Elsa said flatly. “That time that you threatened to climb out of the window was quite bad enough.”

Merida stuck out her tongue.

“Good to know that you approve of my husband’s delinquency,” said Astrid.

“Ack, everyone needs a bit o’ delinquent-ing now and then. Now, let’s see to those hot springs,” said Merida, rolling across and to her feet all in one fluid movement. Astrid did not feel like moving anything like so quickly. “And I’ll give you all fair warning that my hair’ll hog the water.”

“I don’t need that warning,” Elsa said, accepting Merida’s outstretched hand to be pulled to her feet in turn.

“Come on.” Astrid patted Hiccup on the thigh, gentler than she would usually be. “Or shall I put you over my shoulder and carry you?”

“Oh, I think that what remains of my dignity has taken enough of a beating this evening. Lead on, milady, and let’s try not to lose our visitors in the tunnels. I doubt their peoples would take too kindly to that report.”

He slipped his hand into hers, and for all his dry tone smiled as their eyes met. “I’ll protect you if Merida tries to duck you,” Astrid promised.

He slung his arm around her waist. “Glad to know that you’ve such faith in them both. Come on, let’s grab some towels; I don’t fancy air-drying on the way back.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Option Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752448) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
